Long Distance Love
by lil joker 1989
Summary: Jacob and Harriet knew each other since they were two years old; and they have been dating since they were ten. Now at the age of 17 Harriet's parent are dead and she moves in with her uncle's; Remus and Sirius, who are the adopted parents of Jacob. Now how Harry deal with living with her boyfriend and going to a school of vampires.
1. Chapter 1

**Long Distance Love**

Jacob/FemHarry

Rated: **T**… the rating will go up later on

**Warning**: none for now but in the future chapters there is going to be sexual intercourse and cursing.

**Disclaimer**-I don't own the Harry Potter or Twilight series, nor make any money from this story.

**Summary:** Jacob and Harriet knew each other since they were two years old; and they have been dating since they were ten. Now at the age of 17 Harriet's parent are dead and she moves in with her uncle's; Remus and Sirius, who are the adopted parents of Jacob. Now will Harry deal with living with her boyfriend and going to a school of vampires.

**Things You Should know**- The Volturi are waiting for Bella to be turned and it's their senior year in high school. The Volturi won't be in the story though. Sam's pack will be going to Fork's high school. Harriet will be called Harry and Harriet so please don't be confused. Oh and Victoria was never with James she was with the Laurent and since the wolfs killed Laurent she wants revenge. Thus she goes after Harry. Also James was already killed in this story by the Cullen's.

"" Talking

_Thinking_

**XxXxXxXxX**

"Momma no home."

"No sweetheart we aren't at home were visiting uncle Sirius and uncle Remus."

"Oh."

"Heheh come on Lily she'll understand once we get to Fork's."

"Oh your right."

Turning around the red headed green eyed women looked at her three year old in the car seat. The little girl was currently sucking on her purple sweater and looking back at her.

_She looks so much like James._

Smiling one last time at her daughter Lily turned to her husband. The black haired brown eyed man was focusing on the road ahead as he was chewing on some gum. At the moment they were going to visit a few friends at Fork's Washington. Sirius and Remus were both married and lived in the small town since Remus was born there.

When Lily and James were younger they had been friends with Sirius Black but after college Sirius had moved to the town of Fork's to teach high school. While he had been there he had meet a man named Remus Lupin and fell instantly in love. In less then a year both men were married and were living together. Currently both men were raising a child Jacob Black.

The younger boy's parents and siblings had died in a car accident. The only reason Jacob had been lived was because he had been staying with Remus. After the parents had died Remus had adopted Jacob since he to lived in the same reservation as Jacob and his parents. The little boy had been living with both men since he was a year old. Sirius hadn't lived in the same reservation as Remus but after they had gotten married Sirius had moved in with him. Thus now Lily and her family were visiting their long time friends.

"Ah were here."

Grinning James stopped the car and jumped out of the car. He was so excited to see his friends. When he had first meet Remus he had been a bit hesitant because he had been afraid that he wouldn't like him but in an instant both men had become friends.

"James grab Harriet."

"Oh yeah."

"Well will you look at that just got here and already forgetting your little princess."

"Heh Hello Remus, Sirius and hello to you little Jacob."

Walking up to their smiling friends Lily smiled back and hugged them all. She had missed them terribly. Turning to her husband Lily watched as he held on to his little daughters hand and walked towards them. In a few moments both James and Harriet were being hugged tightly.

"No, momma no hug."

"Hahah come here Harriet."

As both family laughed and walked inside the cozy home they left the kids in the living room watching TV. They could just turn on the Wonder Pets and the kids would be as quite as a mouse and as still as a statue. But this time though Harriet didn't want to be still instead she was focused on the tan boy next to her.

"Yacob."

"Wat."

"I'm hungry I want cookie."

Staring at the little green eyed girl Jacob contemplated a little before he grabbed the girl's hands and walked to his room. It was a quick walk and since the adults in the dining room table couldn't see them they weren't stopped.

"One cookie."

"Ok."

Closing the door behind them Jacob let go of the little girls hand and walked to his closet. Opening it up he kneeled inside and searched through the clothes on the floor before he pulled out a small plastic bag filled of chocolate chip cookies.

"Oh I wan one."

Nodding his head Jacob sat on his bed and opened it up. While standing in front of him Harriet reached inside and grabbed a cookie; she just loved these kind of cookies.

"Mmm."

As the kids continued to eat their cookies they didn't notice their parents looking at them through the door.

"I ove cookies...and I ove you to Yacob."

"I ove cookies an you."

**XxXxXxXxX** **15 years Later XxXxXxXxX**

"Mom I'm fine look they probably just forgot the time I was arriving."

"I bet Sirius was too busy eating and that's why their late."

"Hahah I think you might be right. Oh wait I see them parking their car."

"Alright then sweetheart take care and call me when you have time."

"Ok momma bye."

"Bye."

Hanging up her blackberry and putting it in her pocket Harriet or better known as Harry Potter ran up to her Uncle Remus. Embracing the finely dressed man Harry grinned and squeezed him tight. She had really missed her brilliant uncle. Many assumed that since he lived in a small reservation he was ignorant but in reality he was smarter than most people with a college education.

"Oh Harry it's been so long."

"Oh I know uncle Moony I've missed all of you."

"Hey what about me?"

Letting go of Remus Harry turned to her more casually dressed uncle Sirius. Hugging him just as tightly as he had done his other uncle Harry grinned. She had missed her energetic uncle. No matter if she ever felt sad or depressed Sirius always had a way of making her feel happy.

"Don't worry Siri I couldn't forget you."

Letting go of her uncle Harry suddenly felt two arms wrap around her mid section. Smiling she looked down and saw two thick tan hands. Turning around in those hands Harry smiled when she saw her long distance boyfriend Jacob Black.

"What about me did you miss me?"

"You hm who are you again?"

"Heh let me remind you."

Not caring that their family was watching or that their was a group of strangers around them Jacob leaned down and kissed the small girl. It was a short and tender kiss but after so many months of no physical contact it was enough; or at least for now.

"I've missed you."

"Not as much as I've missed you."

"Ok you two that's enough and you lover boy get your girlfriends luggage."

"Don't worry Jacob it's not much."

"Yeah three suitcases of clothes and two suitcases of makeup isn't much."

As they laughed they walked to the families small Honda. The small dark blue car wasn't much to look at but it worked just fine for the family.

"So Jacob how's school going?"

"Oh god don't even mention that stupid building."

"Why what happened?"

Getting comfortable in the back seat Harriet treated her fingers with her strong boyfriend. She just loved seeing his large hand with her small hand.

"Well a month before school ended their was a really bad storm and some tree's fell on the school. But that's not the worst part if the school isn't fixed by the time school starts in three months then that means that all the older kids will have to go to Fork's High."

"Oh that sucks but hey at least it'll be something new."

"I guess."

"But hey aside from that how has everything been, have I missed anything?"

Pretending to look off to the side Jacob knew a lot happened this year but he didn't want to think about it or mention it while his girlfriend was there for the summer.

"Uh not really."

"Oh well then I guess I'll have make your summer interesting."

As Harry whispered those words into Jacob's ears she gently rubbed the inside of his knee. With this small gesture Jacob knew exactly what she was talking.

"Hm or maybe I'll make your summer interesting."

Grinning Jacob squeezed her jean covered leg. This summer was going to be especially good because not only was Harry going to be introduced to Bella but she was going to meet the new members of Sam's pack.

**XxXxXxXxX** **a week later XxXxXxXxX**

"Dude when the hell are we going to meet Harriet we haven't seen her in years."

"Paul it's only been like what two years."

"Yeah since you decided last two summer's that you wanted to visit her."

"I loved those summer's."

"Yeah we're sure you did."

Laughing Jacob punched Jared on the shoulder. Out of the original five first shifters he was the closes to Jared. Both boys didn't know how it happened but were glad it happened since every once in a while it was nice to pretend they were just normal guys.

"So where is she right now?"

"She's with Remus and Sirius grocery shopping."

"Heh and how did you get out of that?"

"How else do you think Embry he kissed some major ass."

**XxXxXxXxX**

"Harry are you still a vegetarian?"

"Oh come on Harry ate a whole burger a few days ago. She's positively not a vegetarian."

"Uh yeah he's right I'm not anymore."

Laughing a little Remus asked for ten pounds of steak from the butcher. A few years ago he would have only had to asked for five but after the Cullen's had moved into Fork's the families eating habits had changed; or at least just for Jacob.

"Oh I love steak Remus."

"I know you do baby that's why I ordered so much. Heheh."

Laughing Harriet wondered off and searched for her favorite box of cookies; chocolate chip. Grabbing three boxes of the cookies Harriet walked back to where her uncle's were. Putting cookies in the cart Harriet continued to follow her uncle's until they were done shopping. After about thirty minute her uncle's were done; and the cart was completely full, they began to pack everything into the Honda's trunk.

Once they were home they noticed that Jacob still wasn't but someone was waiting for them out the house; Officer Charlie.

"Hello Charlie how are you doing today?"

"I'm fine but I was wondering if I could talk to Harriet for a minute."

"Sure just let us bring the things in."

"Actually this can't wait."

"Oh, ok."

Leaving the food in the trunk the three men and Harriet walked to the living room and sat down.

Without wasting any time Charlie got straight to the point.

"Harriet I'm sorry to say that about five hours ago your parents were in an accident and were killed on impact."

**XxXxXxXxX**

"So where do you want to go tonight love?"

"Hm well how about we go to Federico's I love the food he has and it's been so long since we've gone."

"Oh that's a great idea Lily."

Grinning James wrapped his arms around his wives waist. He was definitely going to enjoy having a nice quiet dinner with his wife and then come home and have a wild sex.

"Alright then dear now let go and get dressed then oh and you don't dare wear anything else but a suit and tie."

"Ok."

Watching her husband walk away with a pout on his face Lily turned back to her closet and pulled out her favorite red dress. It was to her knees and tight all over and it had spaghetti straps for sleeves. It was a nice little number that she loved wearing and James loved watching her wear.

After about an hour of getting dressed the couple was finally ready. So locking up their house and making sure that they had everything they needed they climbed in their car and drove to the restaurant. They were two street lights away from their beautiful night when something horrible happened. An elderly man was driving home from visiting a relative when he suddenly had a heart attack. And in a split second the blue sedan that the elderly man was driving hit the car that Lily and James were in. The couple was killed instantly since while having the heart attack the elderly man had hit the gas and had been going almost eighty miles an hour when he hit the young couple.

**XxXxXxXxX**

I will be posting this story on **livejournal as lil_joker_1989** and I will also post it on **adultfanfiction as lil joker 1989** also **yourfanfiction lil joker 1989** I've decided that I don't want my other stories deleted so I'm gonna take the lemons out of all my chapters and just give you the top sites that will have the lemons. Also I will over the next few weeks take out the lemons to my other stories.

**Edited by **

**Posted on 6-11-2012**


	2. Chapter 2

**Long Distance Love**

Jacob/FemHarry

Rated: **T**

**Disclaimer**-I don't own the Harry Potter or Twilight series, nor make any money from this story.

**Warning**: cursing

"" Talking

_Thinking_

**XxXxXxXxX**

Kicking his black dress shoes off and walking to the beach Jacob headed towards where almost all his pack members were at. He had just arrived from the airport and he just needed to be with his friends so that he could figure some things out and just really process everything.

A week ago the Officer Charlie had told Harry that her parents had died in a car accident; they had died on impact. It had been horrible to walk into the house and be told that his uncles had died. It had been even worse though to see how his girlfriend reacted to the news. She had screamed and broke things the first hour but after a while she had just broke down and cried. It had felt like a knife to his heart not being able to comfort his love.

Right after finding out what had happened the four of them had left right away to identify the bodies and get whatever affairs they needed to in order. On the second day they were over there they had began to arrange their funeral and mourn with other family members that wanted to. On the third day a lawyer that claimed to be Harriet's parent's lawyer wanted to get started on the legal proceedings. The fourth had also been bad since they had to actually go to the funeral and bury Harriet's parents. After this particular day Jacob had just spent the night holding his girlfriend.

The fifth day though had been in Jacobs opinion the worst since the four of them were able to meet the family of the elderly man that had killed Harriet's family; the old man had also died. When they had meet Harriet must have not known how to act since she had just looked at the family and started to cry before she ran to her room and isolated herself from everyone for hours even after the elderly man's family had left.

On the sixth day they had gone back to the lawyer and he had let them know what his parents will had said. Basically if anything had happened to them they had wanted Sirius and Remus to take Harry in; and they instantly agreed to do it. The second thing was her parent's life insurance policy and any other finances that they might have left. On the seventh day they had asked him to leave because doing the finance portion of everything would take longer than they had believed. Jacob had wanted to stay but everyone had insisted he leave and make sure their home was taken care of before they got home in another week.

Pulling away from his thoughts for a while Jacob looked up saw his pack mates waiting up ahead with a bonfire and hopefully some alcohol.

"Jacob man I'm sorry to hear what happened."

"Yeah man that fucking isn't right."

"If you guys need anything just let us know."

"Man we have beer to in case you need it."

"Thanks you guys and yeah I need some beer."

Sitting down on the cold sand Jacob grabbed a beer and took a deep drink from it. It had a bitter taste that normally he didn't like but at the moment he was really finding himself enjoying it.

"How are you holding up man?"

"...I'm ok I guess but fuck I wasn't expecting this to happen."

Seeing the others sit around him Jacob suddenly began to feel calm and a bit more at ease. Smiling a little inside Jacob was happy to finally be back with his pack mates.

"You never do Jacob that's why this shit sucks but man even if you did know it was happening it wouldn't stop it from being fucked up."

"That's true Paul."

"So when are your parents and Harry coming back?"

"Well they still have to work on the financial stuff with the lawyer and by Monday she'll be under their guardianship."

"That's good at least now she'll be with people that love her and will be there for her you know. Cause even if she isn't a part of our pack she feels like she is you know."

Around of yeah's were heard before everything was suddenly quite. It was a peaceful sort of silence that the boys didn't want to disturb so they just continued to drink and look at the beautiful scene in front of them. The La Push beach always was beautiful in Jacob's eyes.

**XxXxXxXxX**

Looking at the semi intoxicated boys in front of her Victoria smiled. Ever since the wolfs had killed her lover Laurent she had been itching to get revenge; whichever kind of revenge she could get.

So she decided to keep an eye on the mutts and see what her next move was. At first she had wanted to attack the alphas wife but she had quickly figured out that she was constantly guarded by other mutts aside from the alpha. So since she wasn't an option she decided to go after another person. This had been hard because she wanted all the mutts to feel the pain she was feeling not just one.

_But I think this just got easier for me._

Hearing the boys talk about a girl named Harriet she smiled. They were talking about her like she was part of their family; most likely she wasn't but all that mattered was that if something happened to her they would all feel her loss. Hopefully they would all die of a broken heart.

Getting enough of their smell Victoria smiled and jumped off of the tree she had been on. Cautiously she stepped inside of the beach water and began to walk forward. She didn't even mind that the water was surrounding her and trying to fill her empty lugs. It was a good thing she was already dead or else she would have frozen to death in the cold water or worst drowned. As she continued to walk under the water a single thought passed through Victoria's head.

_This is going to be fun._

**XxXxXxXxX**

I hope you all enjoyed Victoria in this chapter because I had not planned on adding her but I realized that I needed some drama in the story :) so please review.

**Edited by**

Updated on 6-24-2012


	3. Chapter 3

**Long Distance Love**

Jacob/FemHarry

Rated: **T**

**Disclaimer**-I don't own the Harry Potter or Twilight series, nor make any money from this story.

**Warning**: cursing

"" Talking

_Thinking_

**XxXxXxXxX**

"Bella do you want some cookies? My mom made some a while ago."

"Oh that'd be great thank you Alice."

Smiling at the small vampire in front of her Bella was so happy that things were now finally more relaxing. After they had gone to Italy last year the Volturi had given them two years to turn her. And she was very happy that in those two years she was able to be with her family and maybe even get to say goodbye.

"Oh I wish I could..."

Tilting her head to the side Bella saw Alice's eyes glaze over. This was a common occurrence when she would have a vision. Seeing the other girl start to frown Bella stood up and walked towards her. Before she could even reach Alice though Jasper had his arms wrapped around Alice's waist and Edward was holding her hand.

"Alice are you ok?"

"Yeah...it's just that...a few new people are going to coming to school this August."

"Who love?"

"A few people from La Push as you know and a girl... I think she was Jacob Black's girlfriend."

"Heh the mutt has a girlfriend? I doubt that."

"Oh shut up Edward you he does I told you a while ago."

"Hm."

Thinking back to the first year Bella had arrived to Fork's Edward did remember her telling him that Jacob had a long distance relationship. Well Edward was not stupid enough to believe that. She knew that Jacob Black was just making up an excuse to make Bella comfortable around him. That way it would be easier for him to try to take her away from him.

"Oh he has a girlfriend I can't wait to meet her. This year is going to be so exciting."

**XxXxXxXxX  
**

"Harriet sweetheart do you want me to make you some soup?"

"N-no I just want to rest. Um w-where do I p-put my things?"

"Don't worry about that now honey just go to your room and rest."

With a nod of the green eyed girl's eyes head she walked up the stairs to what would now be her room. Biting the inside of his mouth Remus stopped himself from running up the stairs and trying to comfort her. He knew that she needed her space but he still wanted to go and hold her till the pain went away.

"Remmy baby try to relax she's a strong cookie she'll be ok."

"I know she's strong but... Siri we both know what it's like to lose parents and I just want to make her pain go away. I want her to smile with it not looking fake and I want to see her eyes light up when she laughs."

Feeling his own tears well up in his eyes Siri grabbed his husband's hand and pulled them to their downstairs bedroom. Closing the door behind them Siri grabbed Remus and held him tight. Even though Remus didn't know the older Potters for as long as he had this didn't stop him for loving them as strongly as he did.

"Go ahead Remmy if you want to cry then just cry."

"I miss them so much already... I can't imagine how Harriet must feel."

"Don't worry Remmy as long as we're there for her then we'll all make it through this."

**XxXxXxXxX**

"I want you all to listen to me, if any of you say anything insensitive or just plain make her cry I swear there will be hell to pay."

With a round of yes sir's the group of boys and two girls walked towards the Black household. They had arrived a week ago and they were barely visiting them because they had wanted to give them some space. But now that some time had passed they thought it was a good time to see them.

"Do you think I made enough food Sam?"

"Don't worry honey it's enough, their will be a lot of food left over."

"Ok."

Grabbing her husband's hand they continued to walk until they reached the door. They didn't even need to knock on the door since Jacob opened the door and let them in. With a lot of greetings going around they all sat down around the living room.

The pack didn't even need to be there for five more minutes to see that everyone obviously still mourning the loss of the Potter's. It was especially noticeable on Harriet since she was wearing all black and her eyes were still puffy and red from all her time crying.

"So how is everyone doing? I know it's been hard but how is everyone aside from that?"

"Oh were doing good Emily. Almost everything is cleared up."

Nodding his head Sam looked up at Jacob and mentioned with his eyes that perhaps it would be best if they left the room. And with a slight nod of his head Jacob asked all the teens if they wanted to step outside and eat the food that Emily had brought.

**XxXxXxXxX**

"So how are you two holding up?"

Licking their lips the married couple looked at each other for a few moments before they turned the backyard. Outside they were able to see the teen's trying to cheer Harriet up. Within a few moments they turned back to each other and then Remus spoke.

"We're ok right now I guess but...things are going to get harder."

"In what way?"

"Harriet's in her last year of school and this is a time she needs her mother."

"She has you two though."

"I know but I wish things had been different."

Remus wiped his tears and laid his head against Sirius. He hated getting emotional in public but he just couldn't help it. Things were just so messed up.

"I know what you mean Remus but you guys are going to there for her and things are going to get better as long you support one another."

_I hope so._

**XxXxXxXxX**

"Jacob do you want my food?"

Looking at the still full plate Jacob nodded his head and took it. Sitting down on one of the many chairs outside he made room so that Harriet could sit down on his lap. All the pack was in the backyard sitting down in little groups. Leah, Seth, Colin and Brady were in one group eating and lightly talking while Jared, Quil, Embry, Paul, Jacob and Harriet were in another group.

"Are you sure you don't want a little more?"

"Yeah I'm sure."

Turning away from the group Harriet sighed and laid back. The rest of the boys were trying to make some sort of conversation but she just wasn't into it at the moment. It wasn't because she was uncomfortable with the boys; no she couldn't have been because she knew them almost as long as she had known Jacob. The reason she didn't want to talk was because every conversation just felt frivolous. Who would want to talk about the latest TV show when they had their whole lives to worry about?

Sure she was under the guardianship of Remus and Sirius but she was going to graduate college soon and she didn't want to be a burden to them. She could have stayed in her hometown but that wouldn't have worked out, not when her guardians were not there and to be realistic she didn't want to stay. Sure she missed her friends but she couldn't stay in a town where every where she would go she would see or expect to see her parents. So much was just going to happen this year and she didn't think she could handle it.

"Harriet?"

"I'm fine."

Turning back to the group she gave them a tight lipped smiled and tried to listen to what they were talking about.

"I'm telling you going to Fork's is going to suck especially with the Cullen's there."

"Embry were not going to be around the whole day." Rolling his eyes Quil pushed Jared's arm. "Dude Fork's is a small school how are we not going to see them. Trust me we will not be able to avoid them even a little."

"He does have a point."

Forgetting her worries for a moment Harriet wondered who the Cullen's were. Getting curious she decided to voice her question. "Who are they?" Not noticing the way the boys looked at each other Harriet continued to wait for their answer.

"Well the Cullen's are...their...uh." Not able to come up with an answer Jared turned to Jacob for help.

"Well baby the Cullen's are a family."

"And why don't you like them?"

"Uh well their kind of assholes."

Laughing a little with the group Harriet pinched Jacob's nipple then laughing some more Harriet asked them what really was up with the Cullen's. Harriet's curiosity had now grown since she knew that they were avoiding her question.

"Well their not that bad I guess it's just that our group's chemistry never mixed."

"Oh well it happens I guess."

"Yeah except for Bella."

"Hm who's that?"

"She's Edward's girlfriend."

Not knowing who those people were Harriet turned to Jacob and questionably looked at him. Out of all the conversations they had all ever had they had never motioned those name's. This slightly shocked Harriet to since it seemed like the pack felt strongly about all these people.

"I guess I should explain it to you."

"Yeah that'd be good."

"The Cullen's are an adopted group of teen's. They were adopted by Esme and Carlisle Cullen. The group is three boys and two girls; theirs Edward, Emmett, Jasper, Rosalie and Alice. Now Emmett and Rosalie are a couple, Jasper and Alice are a couple, Edward and Bella are a couple. Bella isn't their family member she actually moved to Forks two years ago and she fell in love with Edward, they've been together ever since."

Nodding her head Harriet hummed a little, she couldn't wait to meet all these people just to see what they were like.

"Bella's actually pretty nice I have no idea why she's with that asshole but you know everybody has their faults."

"Ok now I have to know; why is he an asshole?"

"Well aside from being a Cullen he keeps on accusing Jacob here of trying to seduce Bella."

"Are you serious?"

"Yeah."

Frowning Harriet laid back on Jacob's chest and hummed a little. Well she was just going to have to show this Edward Cullen that Jacob was not interested on anybody else but her.

**XxXxXxXxX**

As they were walking outside Sam took a deep breath and frowned, something didn't smell right. Waving goodbye to the Blacks and Harriet the alpha asked to speak to Jacob in private while the others walked back home. Going a different direction then the others they stopped when they were a good twenty feet away from Jacob's house.

"I don't want to worry you Jacob but I faintly smelled Victoria's scent around your house."

"Are you serious why haven't I noticed the scent?"

"I don't know it could be that she tried to mask it and not only that you've been stressed. It's only natural you wouldn't notice it."

"Ok then I'll keep a closer eye from now on. Thanks for letting me know Sam."

**XxXxXxXxX**

Yup Harriet is going to lay down the law when she see's Edward lol

I've decided that once the lemon's come up in this story I'm going to edited out and you'll be able to find it in different places; adultfanfiction, livejournal, and yourfanfiction. I would prefer it though if everyone used **yourfanfiction** because its my new love and the one I use the most aside from this site.

**Edited by **

**Updated on 6-30-2012**


	4. Chapter 4

**Long Distance Love**

Jacob/FemHarry

Rated: **T**

**Disclaimer**-I don't own the Harry Potter or Twilight series, nor make any money from this story.

**Warning**: cursing and murder

"" Talking

_Thinking_

**XxXxXxXxX**

Their was one month left until school started and Harriet was feeling a bit more relaxed. Looking back she thought she was going to be getting nervous but with the help of Jacob and Sam's pack she had been able to get some confidence. Also with the knowledge that the boys and girls from the reservation were going to be new at Fork's High School well that helped to.

"Harry do you want some more food?"

"No thanks Remmy I'm stuffed."

"Ok honey."

Smiling Harry stood up and walked to the living room. Sitting down on the couch she turned on the TV and tried to watch a movie called S.W.A.T. It was an action movie that she hadn't seen in month's.

"Ah come on dad I just want one more piece."

"Jacob you've eaten eight slices I think that's enough."

"But I'm a growing wolf dad."

"Yes and growing boys need nutrition to grow not a whole bunch of junk food."

"Ah come on Remmy let him have another."

"Oh so it's two against one that's not fair."

_Two against one that's not fair._

**Flashback**

"Oh come on its two against one that's not fair."

"True honey but that's what happens when it's two against one."

Smiling James nodded his head and went to sit down in the living room. The battle over what they were going to order to eat was lost but hopefully their was going to be a next time. Since his choice of Mexican food was denied they were now going to eat Italian food. At least he liked Italian food.

"So what should we order for desert honey? Since your daddy is over there pouting I guess it's up to us to decide."

"Hm...how about cheese cake?"

"YES cheese cake."

"Ok than since you and your father want it then cheese cake it is."

Grinning Harry walked to living room and sat down on the other side of the couch her father was sitting on.

"Ah what's wrong honey I don't have cooties."

"Hey unless you've been tested for cooties and have proof that you're clean I'm not taking any chances."

Laughing full heartily James reached out and grabbed Harriet's extended leg. Lifting it up and getting a good hold he began to tickle the middle of her foot. This had always been Harriet's most ticklish spot.

"Ahahahahah dad...hahah...s-stop."

Twisting the leg around James had Harriet on her belly. This made it easier to have a better hold on her leg and easier to tickle.

"D-dad...I'm gonna...pee my p-pants hahahah."

Wiggling her body as her father tickled him Harriet began to laugh harder and kick her leg around. With her moving around so much she hit something she really...really didn't want to; her fathers genitals.

"Aaahh...oh geez...ah...Lily...Lily...I'm dying Lily I'm dying."

Rolling her eyes and putting down her cell phone Lily walked to the living room. There in the living room was James rolling around holding his precious jewels. And on the couch her daughter was laughing with tears coming out of her eyes.

"I've told you before honey don't tickle her feet."

"Ooohhh...I think my life flashed before my eyes." Laughing the females in the room tried to comfort James and get him to stop exaggerating.

**Flashback**

"Harry are you ok."

Turning to the soft speaking voice Harry looked up and saw Remmy. The older man's face looked worried and sad. But why was he so sad? And why was he looking at her that way?

"W-what are you talking a-about?"

"Sweetie you're crying."

Reaching up Harry rubbed her eyes and realized that she was crying. Why hadn't she noticed that she was crying?

"I'm sorry...I-I..."

"It's alright Harry you don't have to be sorry."

Biting her lips Harry looked down and finally began to let the emotions she was feeling flow through her. In a few moments she was crying and holding on to Remus shirt.

"It's not fair...they were supposed to live forever not get hit by a fucking driver and die."

"It's not fair Harry no its not."

"And now where the fuck does this leave me? I love all of you but I don't want to be here...I just want to be with my parents."

"I know how you feel Harry when I was young I lost my parents and had to move here to the reservation. At first I hated it because all I wanted was to go home but eventually I learned to love it. What I'm trying to say is that over time you'll learn to enjoy it here...maybe not love it but you'll learn to like it here."

"I know I will but...but I just...I..."

"Its ok you don't need to say anything we all understand."

**XxXxXxXxX**

"Ah please please leave me alone...I don't want to die."

"Well ma'am I'm sorry to say it's too bad because that's what's going to happen right now."

Smiling a little Victoria stared at the pitiful human in front of her. It was a middle aged woman with blood all over her naked body. It wasn't her blood though it was blood though it was her husband and kids blood.

"I won't tell anyone I swear if you leave I'll just tell them a bear came in and attacked us."

"Hm that would be a good excuse but no I won't do it."

Walking to the living room of the nice sized cottage Victoria smiled at her choice. She had been looking around for a nice location to stay at while she waited for the perfect moment to get her revenge and she had found it. It was in a remote location in Canada. Their was nothing but snow and wildlife for five miles, once those five miles were crossed then the little town of Merced could seen.

So in all the cottage had been perfect; it even had some food inside of it. An adult man, women and two boys. On the first night she had gotten there she had drained the boys; since they were young and small she had to drain both of them in order to get her fill. After she had drained the boys she had tied up the couple and left for two days in order to see what was happening around Forks. When she had arrived back at the cottage she had then waited another day until she drained the man. Now two days later after her last meal she was hungry again and the naked women in the master bedroom looked appetizing.

_I wonder if I should keep her and drink from her or just drain her like the rest._

Humming to herself as she contemplated her options Victoria stood up and walked back to the bedroom. Looking at the naked human one more time she smiled and walked deeper inside the room so that she was standing right in front of the shivering women.

"You know I was going to save you for later but I've changed my mind."

Smiling wider she pounced on the screaming women. It was such a rush to attack women since they were screamers.

**XxXxXxXxX**

Well I hope you all enjoyed this chapter I tried to make it more emotional for Harry since I mean she lost her parents she can't just get over it so quickly...I hope I did a decent job :)

**Edited by**

**Updated on 7-6-2012**


	5. Chapter 5

**Long Distance Love**

Jacob/FemHarry

Rated: **T**

**Disclaimer**-I don't own the Harry Potter or Twilight series, nor make any money from this story.

**Warning**: cursing

"" Talking

_Thinking_

Song Within Temptation- the Howling

**XxXxXxXxX**

"Really Remus I'm feeling much better."

"Really?"

"Well I don't feel like crying every five seconds and besides I need to start exercising again."

"Ok honey. Oh but be careful."

Grabbing her iPod and putting on her sneakers Harriet began to jog through a path in the reservation. Back in her home town she would jog every other morning in order to stay in shape. Usually she would exercise while she visited her uncle but she need start her normal routine in La Push so that she could distract herself and not wallow in depression.

We've been seeing what you wanted,  
Got us cornered right now  
Falling asleep from our vanity  
May cost us our lives

I hear them getting closer  
Their howls are sending chills down my spine  
And time is running out now,  
They're coming down the hills from behind

When we start killing  
It's all coming down right now  
From the nightmare we've created  
I want to be awakened somehow  
(Wanna be awakened right now)

When we start killing  
It all will be falling down  
From the hell that we're in  
All we are is fading away  
When we start killing

Looking around the reservation Harry was glad that she was wearing her brown track suit. It was twelve in the morning and their was a subtle fog all over the reservation. Jogging further Harriet reached a split in the road one road lead to the freeway and the other lead to what looked like a path in the forest. Deciding to have a mini adventure she took the path that lead in the forest.

We've been searching on and on  
But there's no trace to be found  
It's like they all have just vanished  
But I know they're around

I feel them getting closer  
Their howls are sending chills down my spine  
And time is running out now  
They're coming down the hills from behind

When we start killing  
It's all coming down right now  
From the nightmare we've created  
I want to be awakened somehow  
(Wanna be awakened right now)

When we start killing  
It all will be falling down  
From the hell that we're in  
All we are is fading away  
When we start killing  
When we start killing!

Surprisingly their wasn't much wood or rocks on the path she was running on. She had thought that since it was the forest there would be more clutter but surprisingly their wasn't much.

I feel them getting closer  
Their howls are sending chills down my spine  
And time is running out now,  
They're coming down the hills from behind

When we start killing  
It's all coming down right now  
From the nightmare we've created  
I want to be awakened somehow  
(Wanna be awakened right now)

When we start killing  
It all will be falling down  
From the hell that we're in  
All we are is fading away

When we start killing  
When we start killing  
When we start killing!

**XxXxXxXxX**

"Just go and eat something Jasper it's been to long since you've eaten something."

"Ok, do you want to go with me?"

"Um...no I think I can wait a little longer to eat. You go and enjoy yourself."

Nodding his head Jasper walked outside and sniffed the air. Their was a bear, a deer and a bunny close by. Taking a second to choose his meal he decided on the deer. Those animals always gave him a good hunting experience since they ran so quickly. Closing his eyes for a moment he growled and opened his eyes again, they were all black.

**XxXxXxXxX**

"Oh crap where am I?"

Turning off her iPod and looking around Harriet sighed. This was one of the bad things about when she ran; she would be so focused on the run that she would ignore her surroundings and at times get a little lost.

_I'll just call Remmy._

Taking out her cell phone she groaned; she had no signal.

_This is just great._

Lifting up her cell phone she tried to get a signal but it was hard to though since her carrier didn't reach so far. This was why Remus wanted her to get a new company so that she could get a signal this far.

_Maybe if I keep on walking._

Walking and looking at her phone Harry sighed. She was definitely going to change the phone company she had; she did not want this to happen again. With those thoughts in her head she gasped in content when she saw that she finally had a signal. Smiling she dialed Remus number.

Ring Ring

"Harry honey what's up?"

"Hey Remmy um I was jogging in the woods and uh I think I might be lost."

"You're lost...hm ok stay where you are and I'll send Jacob to get you."

"Ok then I'll just wait here."

Hanging up the phone she looked around and saw that there was a little rock for her to sit on. Walking the few steps towards it she wiped it as clean as possible and sat down.

_Ah this rock is cold._

Folding her hands over her large bosom she yawned; she was getting a bit tired and hungry. Well it was more hungry than tired since she had had a light meal in the morning.

"Ggrr."

Hearing a growl Harriet stood up and looked around; could it be there was an animal around. Moving away from the rock she had been sitting on Harry walked towards where the growl was coming from. As she walked closer she could also hear something else aside from the animal, she couldn't put her finger on what it was but it sounded familiar.

_Oh what if it's a bear? I'll just climb a tree...or maybe I'll- oh crap._

Wide eyed Harry covered her mouth from making a sound. There in front of her was a boy eating a deer...he was eating the deer and there was blood all over his mouth. This was not what she was expecting.

_I need to get the fuck out of here._

Dropping her hands from here face Harriet began to slowly back away. It seemed like the boy was too focused on his meal to notice her -snap- or maybe not. Once she had stepped on a twig; the first since she had arrived in the forest, the boy in front of her snapped his eyes towards her. For a few seconds they looked at each other but once the boy stood up Harry knew it was time to run. So turning around she put her running skills to the test.

_Don't stop running don't stop...ah where the hell am I going?_

Harriet desperately wanted to know where she was going because if all she was doing was running deeper in the forest then she was just screwed. Because if she went further in the forest then the probability of anyone finding her was minimum.

As she ran further Harry tried to look back; from what she could tell she saw nobody around. Deciding that it was safe to stop she wildly looked around. She had out ran the other boy. Smiling Harry panted and smiled wider. Now all she had to do was call Remmy or maybe the police.

_The police._

With the choice made she pulled out her cell phone and dialed the police department. Or at least she tried to because before she was able to push the dial button the phone was ripped from her hand.

"Please don't be scared."

"Aaaahhhh."

**XxXxXxXxX**

"Jacob can you go to the forest and get Harry, she was jogging in there and got a little lost."

"She went by herself?"

"Yeah."

"Ok I'll go get her."

"Oh and please swift you know it's been a long time since she saw you in your wolf form."

"Ok."

Jogging to the forest Jacob took off his clothes and tied them to his ankle. Taking a second to swift to his large wolf form Jacob began to run through the forest. Within a few moments he caught her scent and began to follow it. As he quickly caught up to her scent he was able to smell something else; a vampire. Growling deeply he began to run faster.

"Aaaahhhh."

Hearing his girlfriend's screams Jacob ran faster and in a few moments he was caught up to Harriet and he was not liking what he was seeing. Around Harry there was five vampires and the big vampire; Emmett, was holding her around her waist as she kicked and screamed and clawed at his pale arms.

"Gggrrr."

_Jacob where are you?_

I'm by the cliff hurry it up.

Ok.

"Let go of her Emmett."

The big vampire had a confused look on his face but he did what Edward said. Just as he let Harry go she kicked him in between his legs and then ran towards Jacob. Panting she wrapped her hands around his thick neck.

"We weren't trying to hurt her. She saw Jasper feeding and he was just trying to explain to her that he wasn't dangerous."

_I don't believe you. How do I know he wasn't trying to bite her?  
_

"He wasn't trying to bite her. It was just a misunderstanding I swear."

Not knowing whether to believe them or not Jacob instead decided to just wait for the rest of his pack. He didn't have to wait long since they were around him in a few minutes. Instead of staying in their wolf forms they changed back to their human form.

"Harriet can you tell us what happened?"

"Look I-"

"I'm not talking to you leech."

Closing his mouth Edward knew that in this situation it was time to just listen to Sam since this situation might actually lead to some sort of war. Hopefully the girl didn't lie.

"I was waiting for you and...and then I saw the blond guy."

"Jasper."

"He was eating a fucking deer... A fucking deer Jacob."

Wide eyed Harry pointed at Jasper, she was now processing what she had seen and it was freaking the hell out of her.

"Are you a fucking cannibal or something? Why would you do that?"

"Because I'm a vampire."

"Ah what?"

"A vampire but I'm a vegetarian that's why I was eating the deer."

"Is that true?"

Turning to Jacob for confirmation she was shocked to see him nod his head. Well with time to process it she realized that if a man could swift into a wolf then why wouldn't their be vampires.

"Were you trying to kill me when you saw me?"

"No I was just going to talk to you but then you ran away. I'm sorry that you had to see that."

"Oh."

Not knowing what else to say Harry just looked at the rest of the teens in front of her. They were all beautiful and strangely pale. Well not so strangely any more since she now knew they were vampires.

_Are they the Cullen's? Is the reason why the pack doesn't like them?_

"Yes it is."

_You just read my mind._

"Yes."

_Get the hell out of my mind before I kick you in the balls like I did your brother._

"I apologize."

Seeing the girl nod her head and hug Jacob's arm Edward began to exam her. She was a very gorgeous girl. She had shiny black hair that reached down her back. Her eyes were bright emeralds that shined with all sorts of emotions. Her body shape was to be admired; even in the track suit everyone could see her curves. She had long legs and nice shaped hips that lead to what looked like a firm bottom. Her waist was small but not in a strange way. Then lastly there was her breast. Normally Edward wouldn't obviously stare but it was hard not to since they were voluptuously large; he wasn't normally a breast man but seeing the girl in front of him changed his mind.

_I wonder if Bella would mind if she joined-_

Edward wipe the droll from your face.

Ignoring Emmett's comment and smiling face Edward continued to look at the green eyed girl. Edward was quite sure that if he hadn't been with Bella he would be more than attracted to the black haired beauty.

"Ok then this was just a misunderstanding but next time be more careful because others might not be as understanding as Harriet."

"Of course."

With those final words the group of vampires and wolfs went their separate ways.

**XxXxXxXxX**

"So that's the reason why you guys don't like them. It's because their vampires."

"It's not that simple."

"Then can you explain it to me; and why haven't you ever mentioned them?"

Sighing Jacob stopped walking and turned to Harry. She had an angry frown on her face and was waiting for her answer. So with no hesitation he decided to just tell her everything. And after about thirty minutes of explaining he did.

"But they've never bitten a person, all of you are certain about that?"

"No they've never bitten anyone."

"Ok. Well I guess I don't mind going to school with them."

"Yeah but I want you to stay away from them just in case."

Quirking her eyebrow Harry smiled and caressed Jacob's check. Moving closer to him she wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him close. When she was an inch away she whispered in his earr.

"I'm a big girl Jacob I can handle myself."

Laughing Jacob kissed Harry's neck and patted her bottom.

"If you're such a big girl then why did you scream when Emmett grabbed you?"

"Well if you must know it was love."

"And kicking him in the nuts?"

"That was foreplay."

"Really then we are never going to have foreplay."

"Don't lie you'll enjoy it to when I kick you in the balls."

**XxXxXxXxX**

"You know it's great to finally meet you."

"Same here, so I hear your boyfriend thinks that Jacob wants you."

Laughing at the other girls bluntness Bella grinned. She only met the girl a few moments ago and already she liked her.

"Yeah he's paranoid that way. So I hear your going to start school with us?"

"Yeah I'm kind of nervous but..."

As he stopped listening to Harriet's and Bella's conversation Jacob heard a small howl outside out his house. Walking outside he followed the howl, it lead to the same spot in the forest that Sam and he had been at before.

"What's up Sam?"

"I just wanted to let you know that their hasn't been any scent of Victoria around your house."

"I was on guard about that to and didn't notice anything. For a few minutes I had been worried that maybe I had missed the scent. It's good to know I haven't."

Smiling and then saying his goodbyes to Sam Jacob walked back to his house. When he walked inside and looked at the living room he saw Bella and Harriet laughing. It warmed his heart to see his girlfriend smiling and just being happy.

**XxXxXxXxX**

I know I should have mentioned how the female version of Harry looks in the begging but I wanted to keep all of you guessing lol I hope you enjoyed it cause I wanted to make her opposite of Bella. I hope you enjoyed the chapter.

**Edited by**

Updated by 7-11-2012


	6. Chapter 6

**Long Distance Love**

Jacob/FemHarry

Rated: **M**

**Disclaimer**-I don't own the Harry Potter or Twilight series, nor make any money from this story.

**Warning**: sexual encounters between a teenage boy and teenage girl

"" Talking

_Thinking_

**XxXxXxXxX**

"So what's your class schedule?"

"First period science, second English, third math, fourth history, fifth lunch, sixth free period and seventh floral design."

"Ok well I guess we have English, history and lunch together."

"Three out of seven classes isn't bad but don't expect me to give you the answer's when they get hard."

"But that's the best part of having someone you know in the same class as you."

Turning to Bella's voice the pack around Jacob and Harry growled. The Cullen's were around Bella. It really sucked that if they wanted to talk to Bella they had to see the Cullen's.

"I suppose so, so what do you think baby are you going to give me the answers in class."

Smiling Harry leaned up and kissed Jacob's lips. The bigger boy didn't respond at first but once he snapped out of his stupor he kissed her back passionately. After a few moments of their public displays of affection Harry pulled back and then turned back to smile coyly at Edward.

_So tell me Edward do you still think that Jacob wants Bella?_

**XxXxXxXxX**

"I swear she's gorgeous but a she's a bitch."

"All she did Edward was show you that the mutt doesn't like you're Bella."

"Please for all we know she's just acting."

Quirking an eyebrow Rosalie gave Edward an are your shitting me look. It was obvious to anyone; but Edward, that those two really loved each and they had eyes for nobody else but each other.

"You know Edward you're so insecure about your relationship with Bella its kind of pathetic."

"Well then it's good I don't really care what you think Rosalie."

"Edward."

"Don't Emmett."

Ignoring his now annoying family members Edward walked towards his class, he was early but he didn't care, right now he just wanted to be by himself. Entering the empty classroom Edward sat down in one of the chairs in the middle row of the class.

_Those idiots don't know what their talking about._

Taking an unneeded breath Edward looked out the window. Even though it looked like it might rain he still believed it was a nice day. Normally he'd be agitated and hating everything but he was actually ok.

_I guess they might have a point._

Sighing Edward decided that since Jacob and Harriet were going to be in school he'd keep an eye on them to make sure that what they had showed him was true. If it wasn't well their was going to be some problems.

**XxXxXxXxX**

"So are you enjoying school so far Harry?"

"Uh yeah it's a little different from my other school but it's still good."

"How's it different?"

"Well during lunch we aren't allowed to leave the school and we never had free periods."

Nodding his head Jacob was glad that Harry was adjusting to the school. They had been going for a month and half so he had been worried that she would hate it and beg to go home. For Jacob it had also been good. The only difference between the reservation and Forks school was that in the reservation their had been a class that would teach about their culture.

_I already knew all of that though._

"Hey Jacob do you want to do the English paper together?"

"Yeah."

"Ok I'll go change to some sweats and then we can do it. Oh and don't forget that if your going to walk into my room this time knock."

"It was an accident."

"I know I know."

Watching his grinning girlfriend walk away he couldn't help but blush. Just a few days ago he had accidentally walked in on Harry while she was getting dressed after using the shower. Her bedroom door hadn't been locked so when he walked inside; he had needed to borrow her headphones, the first thing he had seen was his beautifully naked girlfriend. Now that hadn't been the first time he had seen her naked but after that both of them had realized how awkward living with your girlfriend could really be. Needless to say after that not only had the fact that they really lived together sunk in but Remus had added locks to the bedrooms.

_I wonder if this is how it'll be if we ever get married. Heheh I probably won't scream and run out of the room when I see her naked.  
_

As he began to think about his naked girlfriend Jacob thought back to the first time they had awkwardly had their first sexual experience. It had been a few years back when they were fourteen years old. It had been an interesting experience.

**Flashback**

"Mom tell dad to stop he's embarrassing me."

"James leave your daughter alone and get over here I need help in the backyard."

Grumbling James stood up and left the two teens alone. He had been arm wrestling with Jacob and it seemed like that was bothering Harriet. It didn't seem fair though since those two were always together.

"Come on Jacob let's go to my room. Oh let me get the food though."

Grabbing the plate of salad with ranch all over she handed it to Jacob and then she grabbed the still full box of pizza. The box was still hot since they had ordered it ten minutes ago for dinner. Heading up stairs the teen opened her bedroom door and once they were inside she closed the door behind her. She would have locket it but her parents didn't approve of that.

"Do you want to hear some music or watch a movie?"

"Uh how about a movie."

Sitting down on Harriet's bed Jacob watched as she picked up the funny Scary 3 movie; she put the movie in the TV that was in front of the bed. As the previews began she sat down next to him and they began to eat.

_She's so close._

Gulping Jacob looked down and timidly reached down to grab his girlfriend's hand. Sure he had grabbed her hand before but he had never done it while they were alone in her bedroom. Usually when they would visit each other during the summer their parents would force them to leave the door open but this summer seemed to be different.

_It must be because they gave us the sex talk already._

Oh god his hands are so warm.

Blushing as Harriet moved closer and laid her head on his shoulder she blushed deeper; he smelled like cologne and pizza. Two things that she loved to smell.

_He's so comfortable, I'll just stay like this._

And they did throughout the whole movie they stayed as they were. Once the movie was over they hadn't wanted to move so they just stayed in place. Their was silence surrounding them until Harry finally decided to ask a question.

"Do you think she's pretty?"

"Who?"

"Pamela Anderson; do you think she was pretty?"

"Yeah she's pretty but I think her boobs are too big and she's too skinny for them. It kind of looks weird."

"Yeah that's what I thought to."

Moving away from Jacob she crossed her arms over her growing chest. Her breast might not be as big as the girl in the movie but they were big for her age and her body was still skinny instead of filled out like she would hopefully be in the future.

"Do you think I look weird then?"

"What, no of course not."

"But I kind of have the same shape like her so you think I'm weird looking."

"Uh."

Staring at Jacob wide eyed she stood up and grabbed the pillow to hit him over the head. Her boyfriend just being to pig headed and he needed a little whack.

"Oomph hey what...hey I'm sorry...stop the domestic violence."

Grinning Harry continued to whack him with the pillow and straddle his lap to get better leverage. With a couple of more whacks Harriet was suddenly pushed off him and was straddled by her boyfriend.

"Ok that's enough abuse cause if your parents see me with a black eye its going to be embarrassing to tell them it was done by a pillow."

"Heheh that'd be a great story."

"For you."

Smiling down at Harriet Jacob suddenly realized that under him their was a panting gorgeous girl. Not able to help himself he suddenly leaned down and kissed the green eyed girl. It was a sort of kiss that they actually hadn't had before; a passionate French kiss. Jacob's unskilled tongue pushed its way inside of Harry's mouth and rubbed against her unskilled tongue.

"Mmm."

Wrapping her hands tightly around his neck Harry moaned and pulled him closer. They had never in their years of dating kissed as passionately as they were now. Oh...and things never went this way while they kissed. Jacob was now slowly moving his hand up and...cupping her breast. This was not expected; so she pulled away from his lips.

"Jacob."

Hearing the arousing voice say his name Jacob looked down saw her eyes looking down at his hand. Following her eyes he saw where his hand was, on her breast. Gasping he pulled his hand away and jumped off of her.

"I'm so sorry I didn't mean to...I...uh...I."

Seeing the fearful look on Jacob's face Harry suddenly began to smile and laugh. She just couldn't help herself she just had never seen Jacob so worried. Then again this was the first time he ever tried to feel he up.

"Jacob relax...really relax its not big deal."

"No I didn't mean to do it I-"

"Jacob babe really it's alright."

Grabbing her boyfriends hand she pulled it close and then laid it on her chest. Really to her it wasn't a big deal; well it was but since it was her long time boyfriend it was alright for her.

"Look see your hand on my boob is ok I don't mind...I actually kind of like it."

Once Jacob stopped trying pull his hand away he looked at Harry's blushing face he gulped. Lowering his eyes he saw his hand filled with her breast. He really loved the feel of Harry's breast in his hand. It was soft, firm and it filled his growing hand. Looking back up at Harry's eyes he saw her blush deeper.

"So this...this is ok?"

"Yeah, it's ok with me, we've been going out for a long time and I'm ready for this."

"I-If you're sure about this then...then ok."

Dropping his hand Jacob scooted back and sat down on the bed. Reaching out he pulled Harriet close and held her hands. They were so small and delicate that sometimes he worried he would hurt her by grabbing them too roughly.

"Ok."

Letting go of Harriet's hand Jacob reached up with both hands and gently grabbed the large breasts in front of him. He could feel the blush on his cheeks as he squeezed them. He always imagined himself doing this to Harriet and now that he was it was just a lot to handle.

"I-I really like your h-hands."

Looking down at Jacobs hands Harriet blushed and reached down to pull her top off. She knew she was moving fast but she hadn't been lying when she had told Jacob she liked the feel of his hands. And since they were experimenting now they might as well see how far they could go.

"You really like my boobs."

"Y-yeah...is it ok?"

"Yeah keep going."

This seriously could not be real; they went from watching a movie to his girlfriend standing shirt less in front of him. Their must have been some sort of perverted angel watching out for him. Well whatever it was Jacob sure was thankful.

_I wonder if she'll freak out if I..._

Deciding to take a chance Jacob let go of Harriet's breast and wrapped his arms around her waist in order to lift her up and have her sit on his lap. Even at his young age Jacob was strong and able to lift someone else up. Sure Harriet was petite but Jacob didn't think about that too much.

_Oh god she's so beautiful._

He pulled Harriet closer and saw the little nipples in front of him get hard; he then licked his lips and leaned forward. Taking the bra covered breast in his mouth Jacob closed his eyes and enjoyed. After a few moments of this Jacob moved his hands toward the back of the bra and began to take the hooks off the bra. With those things off he moved away and pulled the bra off. He couldn't help but grin he leaned forward again and took the pink colored nipple in his mouth.

"Aaahh...mmm."

Shivering in pleasure Harriet pushed her body closer to Jacob and let her head drop back. She had played with her nipples before out of curiosity but it hadn't felt so good. This was a hundredth times better then when she had done it.

_It feels so good._

Letting go of the nipple in his mouth Jacob moved on to the neglected nipple. Taking it in his mouth he licked it a little before he gently bit the hard nub; looking up as he did he inwardly smirked when he saw Harriet gasp. After the gentle bite he began to suck on the nipple in his mouth and pinch the nipple that he had been sucking. This was becoming an amazing day.

"Ah Jacob...ah."

As Jacob continued to play with her nipples Harriet opened her eyes as she felt her vagina tingle more than before. When Jacob had started his oral actions on her breast her vagina had started to tingle but now it was feeling strange. She was feeling good like when they kissed but it was ten times intensified; it was a strange feeling that she was enjoying and wanted to keep going.

"More... Jacob more."

"HARRIET JACOB COME DOWNSTAIRS SO WE CAN GO TO THE MALL LIKE WE PLANNED."

Jumping off of each other and freezing on opposite sides of the room they stared at each other. If James had walked inside the room to remind them about their trip to the mall they would have been caught and in a lot of trouble. So many things would have happened if they would have been caught; they could have been prohibited from seeing each other, visiting each other. Oh it would have been bad.

"O-OK DAD WERE ON OUR WAY."

"ALRIGHT BUT HURRY."

"OK."

Licking his lips Jacob pushed off the wall and slowly walked to where he had dropped Harriet's bra and shirt. Picking it up he handed them to her and sat back down on the bed. Looking away as she put the articles of clothing back on Jacob was feeling a bit ashamed. He respected the Potter's so much and by groping their daughter in her room to him that was the ultimate form of disrespected and he didn't want to disrespect them.

"Jacob...Jacob are you ok." Whispering those words Harriet hugged here stomach. Seeing the ashamed look on Jacob's face was making her feel ashamed for insisting on the exploration of her breast. "Jacob I'm sorry that...I'm sorry that I pressured you into touching me."

"Huh what are you talking about?"

"I'm sorry...god I feel like a slut."

"What? Don't say that you didn't pressure me into anything and you are nothing like a slut."

"But you look so ashamed."

"Well I kind of am we shouldn't have done what we did...I feel like we've just betrayed your parents trust."

"Oh...well that makes sense."

Sitting down next to Jacob Harriet leaned her head on his shoulder and sighed. She had not been thinking of her parents before they had been interrupted. Now that she was though she was feeling guilt about betraying the trust her parents had given them. In so many occasions her parents could have been overly strict and denied them many things but they hadn't...they had been so understanding and supportive of their relationship.

"I know how you feel now and don't worry we won't do those things in the house again. We'll be like other kids and only grope each other at parties."

"Heh that sounds like fun."

"Yeah and we won't feel as guilty."

Smiling Harriet stood up and pulled Jacob up with her. Now she was feeling a bit better and was ready to go shopping at the mall. Before opening the door though and going outside she leaned up and gave Jacob a soft kiss on the lips.

"You know I can't wait till we do this again."

"Heh me either...but only if it's ok with you."

"Oh believe me it will be."

**Flashback**

"Hello is anybody in there...hello...hey why are you smiling like that you kind of look like a pervert with that smile on your face."

"Huh."

Turning his eyes to his frowning girlfriend Jacob smiled a little wider. He was now getting some naughty ideas.

"I'm not a pervert but if you I can definitely act like one."

Standing up Jacob grinned and crept closer to Harriet. Hunching over he began to leer at her like the actors would on TV.

"My my little lady what delicious looking breast you have."

Not missing a beat Harriet smiled and covered her mouth in a fake surprised way. "Hm how would know their delicious if you've never tasted them."

"Well I guess I'm going to have to change that."

As the couple grinned and ran towards Harriet room they laughed. Tonight was going to be a good night.

**XxXxXxXxX**

Yup that was the naughty scene in the story I hope that you enjoyed it and will get an idea of what's going to happen when they actually do have sex.

**Edited by**

Updated on 7-27-2012


	7. Chapter 7

**Long Distance Love**

Jacob/FemHarry

Rated: **M **

**Disclaimer**-I don't own the Harry Potter or Twilight series, nor make any money from this story.

**Warning**: intercourse between a couple and use of the word p*** instead of vagina also cursing

Also this chapter is dedicated to Rat3000 for the wonderful review :)

"" Talking

_Thinking_

**XxXxXxXxX**

This girl was just the biggest bitch that Edward had ever meet or wanted to meet. Instead of just standing there and being a nice form of eye candy she had to rub her and Jacob's relationship in his face. The green eyed girl did not need to constantly remind him that he had been stupid when he had accused Jacob of trying to take his girlfriend when he had actually had his own.

_God just get a room already._

Now the reason Edward was so angry at the moment was because Jacob and the she devil were making out. Well that part didn't bother him what really bothered him was that since Bella and Alice insisted the wolfs and vampires get along they we're in the same location outside of the as he and his family were at.

_Don't those other mutts care?_And it seemed like they didn't since the rest of wolf pack were ignoring the couple. How they were ignoring them Edward did not now.

_Edward you're foaming at the mouth...now calm down...I swear it's almost like you're jealous._

Alice was right; even though he'd never admit it aloud, he was jealous. But not because he wanted to be in Jacobs place; though that would be a great place to be at the moment, what he was jealous of was how physically open they were with their relationship. It was just so different from him and Bella.

Since he and Bella had started dating they hadn't held hands in school or out of school. When they did hold hands it was on rare occasions. From what he could see with mutt and his girl they held hands on every opportunity they could, during class, down the halls and during lunch. As for hugging each other yes they did but since Bella was shy on public displays of affection she didn't allow him to hold to often. When they were alone they held each other tightly but in public they didn't. For the other couple it was almost like a law that Harriet had to be in Jacob's arms. He supposed that she loved being there.

Now he knew that every relationship was different and that he didn't have anything to worry about but he just could help but compare. Maybe it had to do with the competitiveness he felt towards the wolf but he hated it. He knew that he shouldn't feel inadequate about his relationship but he was beginning to feel that things were much easier when he believed Jacob wanted Bella. He didn't have a fucking idea why but that was how he felt. Maybe he felt that way because he just needed a reason to hate the couple.

_Cause if I really think about...I have no reason to hate them._

Sighing Edward decided it was to time to grow up and move past the hate that he had felt towards wolf's and give them a real chance of friendship. Everyone else in his family had so why shouldn't he. So with his mind made up Edward sat down in one of the pick neck tables the group was in. Outside there had been two separate pick neck tables that they had brought together side by side. On one side of the tables with their backs to the school was Emmett, Rosalie, Alice, Jasper, Bella and Edward. On the other side their was Paul, Embry, Quil, Jared, Harriet and Jacob. Leah, Brady and Collin didn't want to be around the vampires so they didn't join them.

"Mm...ok that's enough...I don't want to gross anyone out any more then we already are."

"To late for that."

Grinning Harriet smiled settled back down on Jacob's lap. She knew it was annoying for others to watch them make out but they just couldn't help themselves they were more in love then ever. Living together had brought them impossibly close and even though it was a bit awkward; especially when she was on her period, but it was worth it since this got them ready for the future.

"Oh come on Edward you know you were enjoying it. I'll tell you what if you want to watch us make out again I'll text you and let you know where we are."

"Eeeww babe I don't want him watching us doing...anything."

"Hahah come on Jacob you might enjoy it."

"Ah come Bella that's gross."

"She's right Jacob how about we all skip the next class and just have a great bit orgy."

"Uh...I don't-"

"That sounds like a great idea."

In shock the three teens turned to Edward. Usually when they played around like this Edward would get angry and walk off, not once had he joined in and played. It seemed like he was in a good mood and well not one to miss and opportunity Harriet continued the playful conversation.

"See Jacob Edwards ok with it and Bella's ok with it so let's go baby."

"Uh...no...hell no."

"Come Jacob don't you want to share."

Glaring at Edward the tanned teen was not liking the way the conversation was heading. Sure it was a playful conversation but he did not like the way Edward was looking at his girlfriend; it also seemed like nobody else was noticed his look.

"No; I don't like to share."

"Well maybe you should change your mind."

In a split second Edward had reached out and ran his hands thru Harriet's hair. After that his hand had moved down so that he gently caressed her cheek. This had been a big mistake in Jacob's eyes.

"What the fuck do you think your doing?"

Getting up and moving Harriet behind him Jacob growled and tried to fight the wolf inside of him that told him to change forms and protect what was his. Inside of Jacob angered mind he knew that Edward had just been joking but at the moment he wasn't thinking rationally.

"Dude relax I was joking."

"Don't fucking touch her."

Knowing that things were getting out of hand Harriet grabbed Jacob's arm and pulled him back. She wasn't strong enough to actually move him but hopefully she could distract him enough that he would lose focus on Edward.

_Don't worry Edward I know you were just joking.  
_

Seeing the slight nod of Edwards head she leaned up and whispered in Jacob's ear. "Calm down now...calm down and let's get out of here."

Taking his eyes off of Edward the angry teen walked towards the forest. He didn't know where he was going but just needed to be away from the stupid leech and everybody. As he left he didn't notice the other members in his pack worried looks and Harriet telling them it was just a misunderstanding and that she'd go and calm him down. After she was done talking to the pack she ran off and chased after Jacob. Hopefully he hadn't gone that far.

**XxXxXxXxX**

"Dude I didn't know you were a home wrecker."

"Yeah."

"Emmett shut up. I was joking I didn't think he'd get so offended."

"Really?"

"Really."

Sighing Edward couldn't believe that in his first attempt to actually join in the fun he messed things up. How was he touching her even such a big deal? With those words in his head he unconsciously voiced them softly but in a group of teens with super human hearing they all heard it; well all of them but Bella.

"Well how would you feel if he had done that to Bella back when you thought he was after her? You'd probably have been angry and reacted the same way as him if not worse."

"Little Seth there has a point."

Turning to Alice the pale vampire nodded his head. If Jacob had ever touched Bella in the way that he had touched Harriet have would have been just as angry. This meant that he had made a stupid move and how he was to fix that he didn't know.

"Maybe you should go and apologize; I can't see how it goes since he's a wolf but I'm sure it's not that bad."

"She's right Edward please go and apologize."

"Alright I'll go."

Sighing again Edward stood up and followed the scent that Harriet and Jacob had left behind when they had walked off. Hopefully he wasn't still angry when he found them.

**XxXxXxXxX**

"Jacob will you slow down...Jacob oomph."

As her face was up against the dirt she growled and looked up. Jacob had finally stopped and was now walking towards her. Getting up she quickly stood up and punched him in the chest, she had put a lot of strength in her punch but him being as strong as he was he didn't even feel it.

"You know what if want to run off and be angry go for it I'm not going to chase you down."

Now that she was angry Harriet started to walk away. She had no idea where she was going but all she knew was that she had to get away from Jacob. Just as she had gone a few steps away she stopped and turned back around.

"I don't even know why you got angry we were all joking around."

"We'll he shouldn't have touched you."

"Jacob he was joking or did you really think we were being serious?"

"You didn't see the way he looked at you when he touched you. He wants you and he wants to take you away from me."

"Jacob are you listening to yourself you sound fucking paranoid. No you know what you sound like...you sound like Edward when he thought you were after Bella."

Crossing her arms over her chest Harriet nodded her head. Jacob was acting the same way the Edward would act when she first had meet him; possessive, stupid and jealous. Hopefully her boyfriend would realize it.

"I'm not like that at all. If you'd have seen what I saw you would know what that bastard is doing."

She wasn't angry any more now all she was feeling was pity for her boyfriend. Not one to keep in her emotions she whispered her concern. "Jacob are you listening to yourself...your acting as if him doing that will make me leave you. Do you really think so little of me that you think I would do that." Backing away from Jacob she shock her head sadly.

"I'm not saying you'd do that."

"Yes...yes you are."

Not wanting to stay in this conversation any longer Harriet turned around and began to walk away again. To Jacob this might seem like a stupid fight but to her it wasn't since basically it sounded like Jacob didn't trust her. She knew that Edward wasn't trying to put the moves on her but even if he was Jacob should have enough trust in her to know that she would never ever want to be with any one but him.

"Harry please...I...gggrrr stop walking away from me."

With his long muscular legs Jacob was able was catch up with her in no time and grab her arm. Turning her around he opened his mouth to speak but nothing came out. He wanted to tell her that he did trust her and that he was just being stupidly jealous.

"Jacob let go of me your being stupid and I don't want to talk to you right now."

Pulling her hand she tried to pry her hand off of Jacob's strong grip but she was unable to. It really sucked that he was so strong sometimes; like now. So knowing her struggle was futile she stopped struggling and just refused to look at him.

"I...its not that I don't trust you its just that...I'm afraid that he'll say something to make you leave me."

"Jacob you've known me all my life...do really think something he'd say would make me leave you?"

"It could happen."

"No, no Jacob it couldn't and I thought you trusted me enough to know that."

"I do trust you."

"No you don't if you'd trust me you wouldn't have freaked out."

Letting go of Harriet's hand Jacob took a step back. He knew he could trust Harriet with anything and that he was being stupid but he just couldn't help himself. Any man would have been jealous.

"Can you blame me for freaking out though baby. You're a fucking gorgeous girl and I may look good but you can do so much better than me. So can you blame me for getting jealous and wanting to beat that leeches ass?"

Sighing Harriet knew Jacob was insecure about their relationship but she had thought he had moved past it. In Harriet's mind she had done so many things to make him feel secure but now it was all for nothing. How could she possibly make him understand that she loved him and nobody would change that?

"Jacob I understand what you mean I feel the same way about you. Sometimes I feel that any bimbo can walk into your life and take you away from me."

"I'd never leave you."

"I know you wouldn't and it's the fact that I have trust in you that makes me know this. Jacob if you trust me as much as you say you do then you have nothing to worry about."

"I was being stupid."

"Yeah you were."

"Will you forgive me?"

"Hm."

Moving up towards Jacob the green eyed girl smiled and wrapped her around Jacob's waist. A second later she felt her lover's hands around her. Closing her eyes she nuzzled his chest and whispered. "I can forgive if...if you make it up to me."

"And how would I do that?"

"I'm sure you can think of something Jacob."

Grinning down at the head full of black hair Jacob began to have naughty thoughts. It had been a long time since they had been intimate and now his hormone crazed body was ready to end that little celibacy.

"You know I've always wanted to have you in the woods."

"Really?"

"Yeah."

Moving one of his hands slowly down he reached and pushed one of his long arm against Harriet's covered women hood. He was getting very hard by just the thought of having sex with her in the woods.

"Well since I'm such and awesome girlfriend I think I can help you with that little wish."

Moving from Jacob's wonderful finger Harriet smiled. She was beginning to get turned on by the idea of having sex in the woods more and more. Then again who wouldn't when they had the opportunity to have sex with a completely hot Native American?

"So...where should we do this?" Looking around Harriet contemplated their options. It could either be on the cold dirty floor, up against a tree or just standing up.

"How about we do it wolf style?"

"Hahah ok." Now wolf style was the same as doggy style but Jacob a long time ago decided to change the name of the position since in his own words "I'm not a fucking dog". Harriet hadn't minded one bit since Jacob was so much more passionate when they did it in that position.

Looking around Harriet tried to find a place on the ground that wasn't wet or as dirty. With not much luck she decided that any place was as good as any so she decided to just pick the closes part. Nodding her head since her decision was made Harriet turned around and told Jacob to take off his black hooded sweater and lay it on the ground. When that was done she leaned down and took some twigs and rocks out from under it. After that was done she turned back to Jacob and smiled widely; Jacob was already naked, where his clothes were she didn't know and at the moment she didn't care.

"So are you going to just look or are you going to get naked to?"

"I don't know I think I could just stand here and stare at you all day."

"Hm I'd prefer that you get naked too though because seriously I'm going to burst if you don't."

"Well since you said it so kindly."

Looking down at Jacob's swollen penis Harriet smiled and began to take off her dark purple sweater and pink top she had on. Taking off her shoes and shocks she threw them next to her shirt. Unzipping her pants she pulled them off and tossed them next to her shoes. Once she was only left with her underwear on she shivered and started to take them off to. When they were on the floor she realized that the forest was freezing cold.

"You know I'm beginning to think this was a bad idea."

Covering her breast Harriet turned back to Jacob. The bigger teen was just smiling and leering at her naked body. Blushing she playfully kicked at him and told him that she really was cold.

"Well come here I'm warm."

Opening his arms Jacob walked up to Harriet and wrapped his arms around her. Due to his unnaturally hot body she began to warm up quickly. Jacob laughed as Harriet pressed herself closer to him and kissed his chest.

"So is out here ok?"

"Mmm yeah just as long as you stay warm."

"Oh trust me I will."

**XxXxXxXxX**

"I will be scarred for life."

Walking to his class as the first bell rang Edward shuddered. He could not believe that he had saw them take off their clothes. He grimaced as he sat down on his desk and failed to notice a grinning Alice sitting down next to him.

"So was it as hot as I envisioned it."

"That was not hot."

"Just give it a few minutes and you'll realize how hot they are."

Frowning at Alice the other vampire shock his head and closed his eyes. Within a few seconds he began to picture the couple in the woods naked again.

"Fuck they are aren't they."

"Yup."

**XxXxXxXxX**

"J-Jacob...don't t-tease me."

Biting her lip Harriet closed eyes and spread her legs as much as she could while staying up in all fours. After Jacob had warmed her up she had gotten on all fours and waited for Jacob to do something. He ended up doing something she really loved; licking her moist opening.

Now people thought about their sex life they usually pictured her giving Jacob oral sex; and she did but not as much as Jacob would give it to her. She didn't know why her boyfriend enjoyed it so much and frankly she didn't care. As long as he kept on doing it she was fine.

"Deeper...ah...Jacob."

Hearing his girlfriend moan Jacob smirked. He loved the needy voice Harriet would get when he would do this to her. It was just so addicting he couldn't stop himself from to hear it.

_She's so fucking amazing._

Licking his lips Jacob spread Harriet's little quivering hole and licked it. The taste was something he couldn't put to words but really loved it. Getting closer Jacob pushed his tongue against her little clit. Sucking on it for a few moments Jacob stopped then began to gently bite it. Whenever Harriet was completely aroused this would make her cry out and shake.

"Jacob aahh Jacob nngghh...Jacob...inside I want you inside me."

Smirking Jacob ignored her request and continue to orally abuse the needy hole. He enjoyed the dominating feeling he would get when he would get her in this state. Most likely it was due to the fact that he was the only man that would make her feel this way.

"Jacob...s-stop fucking teasing me aaahhh...Jacob."

She hated begging and whimpering but when it came to sex with Jacob she just couldn't stop herself from doing it. The shape shifting boy just knew what buttons to push.

"Alright then since your begging so sweetly."

Standing on his knee's Jacob reached towards his pants and pulled out the extra large condom he had in the back pocket. He always carried one just in case they had spontaneous sex; like now. With the condom in his hand Jacob ripped the plastic wrapper and threw it on the ground. Then quickly putting the condom on he positioned himself towards Harriet wet pussy.

"Hurry Jacob."

"Relax baby, ok take a breath I'm going to push in."

"Ok."

Biting his lip and groaning Jacob pushed inside of Harriet. Once he was fully inside of her he moaned. It felt always felt so good inside of Harriet warm, wet and tight. It was like his own little piece of tight heaven that others wished they could have but never would. Not as long as Harriet was in love with him.

"You feel so fucking good."

"Nngghh...I-I do...don't I."

Smiling a little Harriet licked her lips. Trying to turn her head back Harriet tried to look at her boyfriend but was unable to due to their position she was in. Giving up in looking back she wiggled her body a little in order to get Jacob's cock deeper inside of her.

"A-aahh."

Moaning Harriet reached under her body and touched their body parts that connected them. Even after so many years of having sex it still filled her heart with glee to touch the part that connected them. Felling the warm feeling in her body increase Harriet whispered "I love you" to Jacob.

"Feeling romantic baby."

"Shut up and fuck me."

"Oh I love your pretty words and don't worry I will."

Grinning down at Harriet's smooth back Jacob pulled out until only the head of his cock was out of her pussy. He stayed that way for a few moments before he slammed back in even deeper than before.

"Aaahhh...yyyesss."

Groaning Jacob continued to pull in and out of the sweet hole until he had a comfortable rhythm. With the rhythm made he reached under Harriet and began to rub her little clit. Gently pinching and rubbing the clit Jacob smirked when he felt Harriet shudder and moan louder.

"Jacob aahh Jacob."

Moaning Jacob's name Harriet shivered and reached under herself. Grabbing her breast she began to stimulate her erect nipples. Oh it was happening so quickly but she could feel her orgasm building. It felt like a knot in her lower belly was about to snap apart.

"Jacob...I...I'm going to cum...Jacob."

Moaning as the throbbing walls around his cock tightened Jacob grabbed a tight hold on Harriet's hips. Not holding himself back he began to thrust faster into Harriet. He didn't normally let himself go since it was dangerous for him to but this time he did. By doing this he was brought closer to his own orgasm.

"Go ahead baby."

Lowering her head to Jacob's sweater Harriet took a deep breath of closed her eyes; she was so close to cumming she was already seeing starts. Moaning Harriet felt her nipples roughly move back and forth on the sweater. Gasping she cried out as she came. The wave of pleasure was so strong that she blacked out for a few minutes.

Feeling Harriet pussy wrap sweetly tight around his cock Jacob moaned and thrust faster. With one last thrust Jacob pushed his prick all the way inside of Harriet. As he spilled his seed inside of Harriet Jacob moaned out her name.

"Harriet."

As he came back to himself Jacob opened his eyes and lazily looked down at Harriet's still form. The Native American boy looked at his girlfriend for a few moments before he realized something; she was unconscious.

"Holy crap."

Gently pulling out of his girlfriend Jacob turned her around. When he did this she began to slowly wake up. Grinning tiredly Jacob waited until his she was completely awake before he began to tease her.

"Mm."

Opening her eyes Harriet saw her boyfriend leaning over her. Not understanding why she slowly sat up and asked him what had happened. Later on she regretted asking.

"Well if you must know baby I fucked you so good you passed out."

"Are you serious?"

"Yup. What can I say I'm just that good."

"A little exaggerating aren't you."

"Hey if you'd have the magical cock like I do you would want people to know about it to."

"I suppose I would."

Giving up in the conversation Harriet looked for her clothes. From the sitting position she was in she could see that her clothes were a few feet away to her left. Lazily getting her clothes she held them to her chest and shivered. She hadn't realized how cold it had gotten again.

"Your cold baby?"

"Yeah."

"Alright well put on your clothes and I'll shift to take you home."

"What about school?"

"We've already missed a class so who cares about the other classes."

"Alright."

Standing up with her boyfriend's help she began to put on her panties and bra. Then she began to put on her pants; with Jacob's help since her lower half was sore and she had hand shaped bruises on her hips, Jacob had held on tightly. With those on she put on her shirt and sweater. Lastly she put on her socks and shoes.

Turning to the still naked Jacob she smiled as she saw him shift to a large wolf. Picking up Jacob's clothes she climbed on to the wolfs back and held on to his fur. In a slow pace they headed to their home. Both teens never noticed the red headed vampire smiling at them.

**XxXxXxXxX**

"Oh those two are just lovely together."

Turning away from the moving couple Victoria began to walk towards her own little temporary home. She had to get her home ready since she was going to have a visitor soon.

_I hope Harriet is ready for a trip._

**XxXxXxXxX**

I hoped you guys enjoyed this chapter and will review. Even if it's just to tell me it's a nice chapter I would really enjoy a review.

**Edited by**

Updated on7-28-2012


	8. Chapter 8

**Long Distance Love**

Jacob/FemHarry

Rated: **M **

**Disclaimer**-I don't own the Harry Potter or Twilight series, nor make any money from this story.

**Warning**-cursing but not too much also a bit of blood but no one gets hurt

"" Talking

_Thinking_

**XxXxXxXxX**

_Let's see what else do I need?  
_

Looking around Victoria tried to think of what else she could bring to the little cottage. So far she had gotten knifes, ropes, bats, handcuffs and a needle with a sleeping drug in it. The reason she had gotten all of things was because she wanted to cottage to be ready when she brought the green eyed girl over.

_I don't think I need anything else._

Smiling to herself she turned around and headed outside. She was going to go and spy on her little target. If everything went as planned then she would be able to get her very soon.

**XxXxXxXxX**

"Alice what's wrong?"

"I think Victoria is planning something."

"What do you mean, what did you see?"

"I saw her attacking someone in...the border between Mexico and California."

"What could she be doing over there?

"I don't know."

Looking at the family surrounding her she could seen that they were all worried about what Victoria could be planning; especially if she was considering doing something to Bella.

"Well maybe she's done fucking with us over here."

"I don't think so Rosalie; she's not the type to just give up."

Nodding his head Edward wondered what they should do. Obviously they were going to let Bella know to be careful but he wondered also if they should tell the wolves.

_I think we should tell them, what do you think Edward?_

"I say we tell the wolf's they should know since Victoria is angry at them."

"Ok well tell them at school."

"Jasper has a good idea that way Sam's trust issues won't get in the way."

"Ok then we'll talk to them in the morning."

As the conversation died down Alice sat on the love seat next to Jasper and wondered why Victoria would let herself be detected when it had been weeks since she had last seen something on her. Not knowing the answer Alice sighed and closed her eyes. Whatever her reason for doing it was it wasn't going to be good.

**XxXxXxXxX**

The day wasn't as bad as Harriet believed it was going to be. First off it hadn't been cold so she was able to wear a cute little outfit for her boyfriend. She wore blue flats, black leggings, a tight long sleeved blouse with the words hope on the lower back. It was a simple outfit that looked great on her.

Now the second good thing about the day was that Jacob had sexed her up in the morning. Normally they didn't do those types of things in the morning but Jacob had been frisky. Then in school things had gone even better. In her English test she had gotten an A and in her History test she had gotten an A. As for her hardest class Science she had gotten a B on a test. So far things were going great for her.

"So why are you so happy now Harriet?"

"Well if you must know today is a great day."

"Heh and why's that?"

Quirking an eyebrow Ginny smiled at the radiant girl in front of her. She had met Harriet in Science class and right away they had hit it off. They might not have hung out together during their brakes but they had a nice relationship.

"Don't you just feel the great day?"

"No."

"Well maybe you should start feeling it."

As the girls began to laugh the science teacher reprimanded them. Laughing softly the girls looked at each other and started to whisper to one another. They loved the class even if they were cutting open a little frog.

**XxXxXxXxX**

"So what do you want to talk about?"

"It's about Victoria."

Frowning Jacob leaned back on the tree they were all standing in front of. During lunch the vampires had asked to speak with him and the people of his pack, well at least the ones that came to school.

"What about her?"

"I had a vision of her going to Mexico."

"Why would she be over there?"

"We don't know that's why we thought it'd be best to tell you."

Nodding his head Jacob thanked the Cullen's for giving them the information. At least now the pack didn't have to worry about her and Harriet would be safe. Turning to said girl Jacob watched her talk to the Weasley girl and another girl named Hermione. His girlfriend had befriended them during her classes. She didn't hang out with them during breaks but she loved speaking to them during class.

_I'm really glad she was able to make friends._

And Jacob really was happy about that since he knew Harriet needed someone girl to speak to. Leah didn't count since the bitter girl didn't like Harriet for whatever reason it might be and Bella didn't count either since she usually spent her time with Edward or with her other friends. So her building friends was important since of course even though they loved each other they didn't want to spend every minute with each other.

After those thoughts running thru his head Jacob sighed and wondered what he was going to eat. Since they had gone straight to talk to the Cullen's he hadn't been able to get lunch.

_I'm so hungry._

Hearing his stomach growl Jacob began to walk towards the cafeteria to get one of the burgers they sold.

**XxXxXxXxX**

"Remus I'm going to go to Ginny's house would it be ok if I take the car for an hour or two?"

"Sure honey but can you fill it up before you go to her house?"

"Ok."

Grabbing the car keys to the black car Harriet kissed her uncles on the check and then walked out of the house with Jacob. The reason she needed to go to Ginny's house was because her and Hermione had to work on a science project that had to do with DNA cells. While they were at Ginny's house they were going to write a five page paper and then a power point that they'd have to show in class. And since it was due in a two week's they wanted to get it out of the way.

"Watch out in the road since its foggy today."

"Alright baby."

Looking around outside Harriet sighed at the weather. It was twelve in the afternoon but the fog was pretty thick and it was hard to see. This wasn't going to be too hard for her though since she was now used to driving in foggy days.

"See you later."

Wrapping her arms around Jacob; it was a little hard since she was wearing a thick sweater but she did, she kissed Jacob. It was supposed to be a gentle kiss but Jacob loved being greedy with her kisses. Not minding too much though she deepened the kiss. After a few minutes and a warm hand on her breast she pushed away from Jacob. There was no use getting aroused when they weren't able to do something about it.

"I thought it was just a kiss goodbye?"

"Yeah well I couldn't help myself."

Shacking her head she softly smacked Jacob's arm and walked to the car. Smiling she unlocked it and climbed inside. One of the first things she did was turn on the heater and headlights. When the car was warm enough she pulled out of the drive way and headed towards the nearest gas station. The nearest one was about two miles away.

**XxXxXxXxX**

_This is to fucking expensive.  
_

Pulling out of the gas station Harriet turned on the radio and put it on her favorite station. With that set she began to drive towards Hermione's house. It was about four miles away and she had thirty minutes to get there.

The drive to Hermione's house wasn't that difficult. She drove down the long highway and then down to Fork's little community. It wasn't a hard trip since all she had to drive thru was the forest. Their also wasn't many cars around so she could drive as fast or as slow as she wanted.

_I wonder if I can push this car to 100._

With those thoughts in mind she began to push on the gas pedal when she stopped. Up ahead of her was a bright blue car on its side; it was a car accident.

_Oh crap._

Biting her lip she drove up to the blue car and parked behind it. Jumping out of the car she ran towards the car and tried to find the person or people inside of the car.

"What the hell?"

Looking inside of the car she didn't see anybody inside of it but the worst part was that their was blood spatter all on the inside. She could also see that the driver door was ripped out. Frowning she walked towards the door and examined it, from what she could see there was claw marks on it. It was almost as if someone had dug their nails into the door and then ripped it out to attack whoever was in the car.

"What the hell happened here?"

Moving away from the door and car she headed towards her car. Her cell phone was in there and she needed to contact the police. As she walked towards her car she heard something in the forest next to highway. Stopping and looking closely to the forest she tried to hear something.

"Someone...help...help."

Gasping at what she heard she ran towards the forest and shouted at the person asking for her.

"Where are you? Talk again so I know where you are."

"I'm over here."

Smiling she followed the voice deeper in the forest. When she reached the women she had blood surrounding and she was on the floor.

"Oh god; are you ok are you hurt?"

Kneeling in front of the red headed women she gently turned her around. The woman was wearing a pair of black dress pants and a dark green button down blouse. The woman was also pale and cold to the touch.

_How long has she been here?  
_

"Help me please."

"Ok ok just...oh god I have to call the police."

"Don't leave me here please."

"Ok...ok I'll take you to my car."

Grabbing the other girl by the arm she started to slowly lift her up. With a good hold on the older looking girl she began to walk to the car. It was a bit away but they made it to the car in no time.

"What's your name?"

"It's Victoria."

"That's a pretty name."

Trying to keep the conversation going Harriet hoped that this would distract the girl from whatever pain she was feeling. Lord knows she would want to be distracted from her pain.

"I like yours better Harriet."

"Huh...how do you know my name?"

Opening her car door she sat Victoria down and then went to the other side of the car to get inside. Once seated she looked for her cell phone. Hadn't she left it on the dash board?

"Oh I know a lot of things about you honey. Like the fact that you like to kiss your parents picture goodnight every night."

Stopping her search she turned to smiling women. She was suddenly beginning to question whether or not she should have stopped her car. How did this woman know such personal information about her? Information that not even her uncle's or Jacob knew about.

"Who are you?"

"I sweetheart am an admirer."

The women she was looking at smiled wider and threw something out the door behind her. Now seriously scared she slowly got out of the car and watched the women do the same thing.

"You have my cell phone."

"Oh I had it. I just broke it and threw it out the door."

Wide eyed and scared Harriet hoped another car passed and stopped to help her.

**XxXxXxXxX**

The look, smell and sight of fear on the young girl was absolutely delicious. Or maybe it was because she had been so eager to see the look on the girl's face that she was so thrilled. Well whatever it was she was just happy she was feeling it.

Roaming her eyes all over the girls body Victoria smiled. The other girl was wearing dark blue form fitting jeans and a forming fitting sweater. She was casually dressed but she looked good enough to eat.

"Now don't be scared honey. All I want to do is take you on a trip."

The girl on the other side of the car began to move backwards and turned to runaway but Victoria was not going allow that. So in a split second she was right in front of gasping girl. Grabbing the girls arm's she held her in place as she screamed tried to struggle. Their was no way Harriet was able to get away though since Victoria was extremely strong.

"Get off of me."

"Relax honey or else I'll be forced to break your neck."

Smirking Victoria was happy to see that the green eyed girl stopped struggling. Victoria was sure that the other girl was able to see the truth in her eyes. She wouldn't hesitate to kill the other girl or if not that she'd torture her for a while.

"Good girl now we're going to go for a ride so its time to go to sleep."

If Victoria had been a newborn she would have broken the girl's neck but she wasn't a newborn so she was able to pinch the girls neck in a way that would force her unconscious without killing her. Instead of catching the girl as she fell Victoria just let her fall to the ground. She laughed as Harriet's head hit the pavement with a sick thud.

_Oh I'm going to have so much fun with Harriet.  
_

**XxXxXxXxX**

"Jacob don't leave your stuff on the floor."

Sighing Remus shook his head and threw the shoes that Jacob had left in the kitchen. Why the younger boy left them in there he didn't know.

"Dad."

"Don't dad me I've told you time and time again so don't try to tell me different."

Seeing his son give up Remus turned back to the food he had been cooking. After Harriet had left she had began cooking his favorite Mexican meal; stuffed bell peppers. It took a while to make but the end result was well worth it.

"Oh Remy I can't wait to eat."

"I know Sirius so how about you help make a potato salad and rice."

"Alright baby."

As the men became engrossed in their cooking Jacob watched TV and tried to do his homework. All he had to do was write a paper and he would be done. It was a little hard to do though since he was distracted by the TV.

**knock knock**

"Jacob get the door."

"Ok dad."

Getting up Jacob walked towards the door and then pulled it open. Frowning he wondered why Charlie was standing in front of their house.

"Hello Jacob are your fathers home?"

"Yeah come in Mr. Swan."

Moving out of the way Jacob wondered again why the older police officer was there. Maybe he just wanted to see the football game but then again their was no game at this time; at least not a good game. He could also be there because he had bad news.

_I hope its nothing to bad._

As Charlie Swan went to the kitchen to speak to Sirius and Remus the native teen walked to the living room. Pretending to watch the TV he listed to what they were talking about.

"Hey Charlie what's up?"

"Hello guys I'd like you both to sit down before I talk to both of you."

"Charlie what's wrong?"

"I'd be best if you sit down."

Frowning Jacob heard shuffling and then the scrapping of two chairs. Feeling his stomach muscles tighten Jacob's mood was begging to darken a little. Whatever Charlie was going to say was not going to be good he was sure about it now.

"I'm going to be completely honest with all of you."

"Charlie you're freaking us out."

"I'm sorry ok it's about Harriet did she take your car Remus."

"Yes."

Hearing his father's worried whisper Jacob decided to stop hiding and sat straight up. Turning to the table where the three men were at Jacob listened.

"Ok. Well about an hour ago I was called to freeway. One of my men told me that there were two cars on the road. One car was turned over and your car just parked behind it."

"And Harriet?"

"The other car was covered in blood and we found the owner drained of blood in the forest."

Stiffening the young boy had a millions thoughts flowing through his head. Was Harriet ok? Did the vampire hurt her? Where the hell was she?

"Harriet's car was fine there was nothing wrong with it and next to the car we found her phone broken in half.

"Where is she? Is she in the hospital?"

Pressing his lips together in a tin line Jacob knew what was going to be said next. He hoped it wasn't so but there was no doubt about it. They were going to be receiving horrible news.

"No she, we couldn't find her. I had some men looking around the area but...but there was no trace of her."

**XxXxXxXxX**

I know what all of you thinking...how can I save my money on car insurance? Hahah I'm just joking so like I was saying I know its cliché of me to leave it there but I just couldn't help myself. So I hope you still enjoyed the chapter and will all REVIEW.


	9. Chapter 9

**Long Distance Love**

Jacob/FemHarry

Rated: **M**

**Disclaimer**-I don't own the Harry Potter or Twilight series, nor make any money from this story.

**Warning**-cursing

"" Talking

_Thinking_

**XxXxXxXxX**

Everything around her smelled of death. The bed, the wooden floor, the ugly walls, the furniture and the dead body in the room with her.

_I feel like I'm going to vomit again._

Scooting closer to the wall she was up against she tried to not look at the dead women's corpse but it was hard no to since she was almost right in front of her. When she had woken up she had been in the small room bedroom she had been worried. She had then become hysterical when she saw the dead body of a women in the room with her.

After she had seen the body she had desperately tried to get out of the room but had been unable to. The window in the room had metal bars so even if she had tried to break it it would have been futile. Then she had gone to the bathroom but in the little room their had been no windows at all. So in others words she was trapped.

"Oh honey what are you doing all the way over there? Don't you want to make friends with Lisa, Tami or whatever the hell her name is."

"You killed her."

"Yeah I was a little hungry so I had a few sips from her."

Gulping Harriet stood up and glared at the red headed women in front of her.

She just couldn't believe that the beautiful women in front of her had killed someone and didn't feel any remorse. This really surprised her since the Cullen's didn't drink human blood so she had just assumed all other vampires drank animal blood to.

_I guess I was wrong._

"You know you have a beautiful look on your face when you're angry."

"Well you have a fucking ugly face."

"Really...I've always been told I have a gorgeous face."

"Those who told you that were demented."

In a split second Victoria was in her face and squeezing her neck. Her feet were completely off the ground. This was a horrible position to be in.

"No I don't think they were."

Clawing at the red heads arms Harriet gasped. Kicking at the women's stomach and legs Harriet hoped this would make her lose her grip but it didn't happen; and things were turning black.

"No no no you're not passing out today."

The hand around her hand let go and she fell to the floor gasping for breath. This release didn't last long though since she was then grabbed by her air and pulled up to her knees.

Leaning towards her Victoria whispered. "I was going to hurt you a bit before I killed you but I've changed my mind. Instead I'm going to keep you and fuck with your head...and body."

**XxXxXxXxX**

"Is everyone here already?"

"Yes."

Not wasting any time Sam got straight to the point. "Victoria struck again...she took Harriet."

"We don't know how but Jared and Leah were able to smell her inside of Remus car and on the dead women's body."

"Was she turned?"

"No."

"Her scent all seemed to be heading different directions so they weren't able to pin point where she went."

Hearing Sam explain to the group of vampires and wolfs what had happened to Harriet he couldn't stop himself from being furious. He had wanted to just follow the scent but Remus had stopped him because if he would have gone by himself he would most likely be killed. That thought irked him but it was true since he was so angry he'd likely make a mistake, and since Harriet's safety was in question he didn't want to make mistakes.

So after Charlie had left he had called Sam and the alpha had called the pack and reluctantly the Cullen's. Sam hadn't wanted to call them but they were going to need Edward's, Alice and Jasper help. Edward needed to know Victoria's thoughts and Alice needed to know her plans and Jasper had to tell them her emotions. These three would help in successfully capturing Victoria.

"So small lee-"

"Sam."

"Girl can you tell us where Victoria is?"

Everyone turned towards Alice and watched the small girl close her eyes. It looked like she was just dozing off while standing but faintly they were able to notice her stiff posture and lack of fake breathing.

"I can't see much since she's trying hide herself from me but...but it looks like their in a cabin."

They kept their eyes on Alice as they waited for her to give them anymore information to go on. The group stayed this way for a few minutes before the small girl gasped and looked straight at Jacob.

"What did you see?"

"Oh Jacob."

"What did you see?"

Stiffening up Jacob walked up to Alice. It looked like if it was possible the vampire would have been crying. What she saw must been not good at all.

"Victoria is...she's going to take Harriet to the Volturi and try to have her assigned as her pet."

Frowning the whole pack asked what she meant by that. Whatever it was though it obviously wasn't good for Harriet; or anybody else in that position.

"Well a vampire pet is a person that the vampire can have and keep in order to feed off them and...other things. The only way a vampire can have a pet is by going to the Volturi and presenting the person. They also have to have a good reason in wanting to keep the pet because once it's done they stay pets for life."

Disgust; that's what was running through the heads of every wolfs. And just the thought of Harriet becoming Victoria pet angered the boys and girl even more.

"How do we stop her?"

"We have to go to beat her to the Volturi. We also have to leave now."

Everyone nodded their head and began to head out when a thought occurred to Leah.

"Wait should we all be going though. I mean what if instead of listening to us they feel threatened and attack us."

The wolfs stopped in their tracks and waited for the Cullen's to answer. When they didn't get a response they knew it was going to be a problem.

"You have a point."

Sighing Jacob closed his eyes and tried to keep his calm. His instincts were going wild telling to run down to where Victoria and kill as painfully as possible. As the group of teens continued to discuss what to do Jacob lowly growled and then punched the closes thing to him; Paul.

"Fuck man that hurt."

"A few of you guys can go and then a few of us will stay that way their won't be a lot of us there and they won't feel threatened."

"But whose gonna go?"

"I don't care as long as I go."

Turning away from the group Jacob began to look for his parents. He was going to tell them what happened to Harriet and that he was leaving.

_This is just to fucked up._

**XxXxXxXxX**

"You're a fucking idiot."

"Now I thought we talked about this honey if you talk to me like that I'm going to break your arm."

Getting no response back Victoria smiled and turned back to the ocean in front of her. After leaving the bloody cabin she had traveled to the middle of Mexico and then headed to the ocean. They had been there for ten minutes trying to figure out how she was going to get them safely across. She could go underwater but then the human would drown.

_Such a predicament I'm in._

The two other options in getting to Italy was by boat; which would take too long, and by plane; which she didn't have money for. She considered stealing a plane but she didn't know how to drive one so that was one less option.

"Tell me honey do you think if I'd offer you to one of the people here they'd give us a ride to Italy."

"I think they'd prefer you."

"I am more gorgeous than you aren't I."

Laughing a little Victoria turned to Harriet and punched her in the gut. The girl feel to the ground unconscious. Laughing again at the thud that was made she leaned down and grabbed her by the hair. Looking around she saw a dark alley with nobody around. Walking towards it she threw the unconscious girl in a pile of cardboard. She was going to leave the girl here while she searched for transportation.

_Hopefully nobody takes her._

**XxXxXxXxX**

"Jacob you can't go alone."

"Dad I'm not going to go by myself a few other people are going to go too."

"But-"

"Remus don't worry love, Jacob will be fine and Harriet will be brought back to us."

Sirius didn't want to let his son go to Italy and save Harriet but they knew they had no choice. If they told the police they would be thrown into an insane asylum and if they went themselves then they would be killed. It was a loose loose situation. But at least if Jacob and the others went they had an opportunity to come back alive.

"F-fine but Jacob you have to promise me you'll contact us as soon as you arrive and then as soon as you have Harriet."

"Don't worry dad I will."

**XxXxXxXxX**

"Please don't hurt me."

"Now please be quite and drive this plane because I'd rather not crash into ocean."

Smiling at the shaking man Victoria laughed when she felt the ugly plane rattle. After she had dropped off the human in the alley she had gone all over the little town they were in to find a reliable plane. It took her an hour to find one a man that charged $3000 to go to China. The plane had looked clean and sturdy so she quickly told the man she wanted to use it. Thirty minutes after finding the man they were on the plane and already over water.

When the man had asked about his payment well Victoria had threatened to decapitate him if he didn't drive. Now after being in the plane for a while the man had started to beg for his life. Hopefully he stopped begging soon because she wasn't afraid to kill while they were in the air. Sure it would kill the human girl and ruin her plan but it would shut the man up.

_I wonder if I could practice driving the plane if I throw him off. I'm sure it's not that hard._

As Victoria contemplated killing the male plane driver she ran her hands through the unconscious girls hair. After she had found the plane and driver she had gone to get the human girl and she was exactly where she had been left. She had woken up while they had been walking to the plane but Victoria had made sure to knock her out again. She didn't want the green eyed girl to cause a riot.

_But it seems like this idiot is taking her place._

Sighing Victoria shock her head and looked out the window. Even though the ride hadn't gone as planned the scene outside was still beautiful. It was actually starting to relax her. Now if only the man would stop begging for his life then the moment would have been perfect.

_Ok it's decided I'll kill this annoying fucker_.

**XxXxXxXxX**

"So I take it you've never been to on a plane mutt."

"No I haven't leech."

Ignoring the wolf next to him Edward asked the stewardess for some snacks. The humans around might not hear but he could hear Jacob's stomach growling; he could hear Sam's stomach to.

Aside from the regular human's on the plane Jacob was sitting next to Edward and Sam was sitting next to Alice. They were the only ones that had gone to Italy because they didn't want to cause too much of a racket with the Volturi. Hopefully the Volturi would be understanding and let them take Harriet home without any problem.

"Here you go sir."

"Thank you."

Handing the packet of peanuts to Jacob and Sam the young looking vampire asked for some more snacks for himself and Alice. They couldn't eat it but that didn't matter because they were going to give to give them to the wolfs again any way.

_Lee-Edward...I...I just want to say thanks. You didn't have to help me but you did and I'm very grateful.  
_

"No problem Jacob I know you'd do the same for me."

The young Native American nodded his head and then turned to look outside the window. It wouldn't be to long till they arrived in Italy and he wanted to have his strength up.

_Hey Edward get more food for Sam and I… I want to make sure we're nice and full for when we beat the red haired leeches ass._

"Heheh no problem."

**XxXxXxXxX**

_This bitch is crazy. What the hell are we doing in __Italy__?  
_

After the airplane had landed and Victoria had killed the plane driver they had gotten a car to drive to their destination. But instead of sitting in the front and annoying the hell out of Victoria she was in the trunk tied up and gagged. It seemed like Victoria didn't want to deal with her.

_I hope she fucking crashes and flies out the fucking window._

Squirming against her restraints Harriet tried to loosen the rope but was unable to. When Victoria had tied her up she had made sure to do it extra tight so that when she moved it would dig into her skin. Even with this in mind though she still moved because she hoped to loosen the rope even if it was just a little.

_Fuck it's no use._

Sighing Harriet stopped struggling and just tried to get comfortable. If she was going to be in this stolen car then she might as well get comfortable because this ride was going to take a while.

**XxXxXxXxX**

"Why don't we just run over there?"

"Jacob if we run then by the time we get there you'll be too tired to defend your girlfriend."

"Ok."

Dropping the subject Jacob got inside the car. The reason he wanted to run was because he was just itching to do something; especially after being in that long plane ride.

"Jacob don't worry Victoria is also taking a car to so we should all be arriving at the same time."

"Alright."

Looking out the window Jacob was getting butterflies in his stomach. Usually when he fought it was instant so he didn't end up nervous but now after a few hours heading to the destination where he was going to fight he had nervous racking his whole body. It was a horrible feeling that he didn't like.

_I just want to get everything over with.  
_

Knowing that this wasn't possible though Jacob closed his eyes and tried to sleep. It was going to be a long car ride and he needed to rest.

**XxXxXxXxX**

Well this chapter was a little struggle to write but I hope you still liked it. Also don't forget to review.


	10. Chapter 10

**Long Distance Love**

Jacob/FemHarry

Rated: **M**

**Disclaimer**-I don't own the Harry Potter or Twilight series, nor make any money from this story.

**Warning**-cursing and a tiny bit of female to female groping

"" Talking

_Thinking_

**XxXxXxXxX**

"Wake up honey or I'm going to break your arm."

Shaking her sleepy head Harriet cried out as her arm was roughly grabbed and she was pulled out of the trunk. In her sleepy daze she was still able to notice that it was night and that they were going inside a large building.

_What? Where are we?_

Biting on the gag in her mouth Harriet wanted to stand up but the ropes around her legs stopped her since she was being dragged by the vampire. The worst part though was that she was pulling the rope that went around her breast so it was squeezing her so hard it sort of made it hard to breath.

_I fucking wish she'd just let me walk. Gggrrr or at least lift me up.  
_

As she was man handled inside the gorgeous building Harriet was able to see two men great the red head and escort her inside of a bigger room. Aside from that she wasn't able to see much since Victoria had her face pushed up against her ugly breast. When she had stopped walking she had lifted her up and began to carry her.

_If I could bite them I would._

"Victoria it's been a long time since we've seen you how are you doing?"

"I've been fine Aro just traveling around searching for the perfect place to settle down."

"That's good to hear you've been traveling for a long time. It's good to know you will rest. But on to other matters Victoria, now please tell me what this tied up human is doing here."

"Well Aro you see the boyfriend of this little human killed my mate and as revenge I want to make her my pet."

"Hm, turn her around."

Roughly grabbed by her arms again Harriet was turned around to face the room full of vampires. A room full of vampires. Now the reason she knew they were vampires was because their eyes were all red and their skin was so pale it almost seemed translucent.

Their was about four vampires in front of her. One young looking girl that looked mature for her age; but considering she was a vampire she must have been hundreds of years older. There was also a young boy standing next to her. They looked slightly alike so Harriet assumed they were related. Next to them there was three men two with dark hair and one with blond hair. Aside from being extremely beautiful they were dangerous so she wanted to get away from them as fast as possible.

"Who's the girl's boyfriend?"

"It was a shifter from America. The bastard tore my lover apart."

"And now you want to do the same to her?"

"Yes, but not before I play with her first."

"Mmrrfffhhh."

Struggling with her binds Harriet tried to glare at Victoria but was unable to since she was tied up. So she did the next best thing, she hit Victoria in the mouth with her head.

"Ah you bitch."

Crying out Harriet was pushed on the floor. She hit her head and was left in a daze. From the hit to her head she almost didn't notice four people enter the room they were in. Even though she didn't notice them Victoria did and she grabbed Harriet by the hair and pulled her up. With her body being held up by the cold vampire Harriet was able to hear someone say her name.

"Harriet, Harriet let go of her you fucking bitch."

"You will calm down you mongrel. I will not have you disrespect my home."

Shaking her head she looked up and saw the love of her life. Jacob was standing in front of the door with Sam, Edward and Alice. Jacob was also being held back by Sam. She desperately wanted to tell him to relax but since wasn't able to she turned to Edward.

_Edward please tell him to relax. This bitch hasn't done anything to really hurt so tell him I'm ok.  
_

The teenage vampire nodded his head and leaned towards Jacob to whisper what Harriet had said to him. The teen wolf then saddened but instantly calmed down and pulled away from Sam. When he was finally relaxed enough he spoke to the ancient vampires.

"I...I apologize I didn't mean to disrespect all of you."

**XxXxXxXxX**

Aro knew that this was going to be an inventfull night once Victoria walked inside the hall with the tight up girl. He didn't mind much though since it had been a while since something interesting had happened to their little group. Many assumed that since they were the leaders of hundreds of vampires they had an exciting life but that wasn't true. Their lives were actually boring and uneventful.

_Even if it's just one night of excitement I don't care.  
_

Smiling inside he hoped this dispute lasted a while because he had nothing planned for the week. He didn't even mind that two mutts that were in his space; and would likely smell up the place, this would just add on to the excitement. Hopefully everyone else next to him thought the same thing.

**XxXxXxXxX**

"So I take it that this little mutt doesn't want you to have his girlfriend."

"No he doesn't but I didn't want him to kill my Laurent but they did it anyways."

"Hm."

The teen wolf in the room was feeling the wolf inside go crazy trying to push out and attack the vampires in the room. He held a tight rein on his wolf though because he knew if he attacked he would be killed and Harriet would be lost. So tightening his fist he tried to concentrate on the talking vampires in the room.

"Look we had no choice he was killing people from our home town."

"Were vampires what else do you expect us to eat and don't say fucking animals because we are not the Cullen's."

Victoria sent a glare to the group and then smirked. She was already able to see that the wolf was barely holding himself together. This could work in her favor. All she had to do was just push the tan boy and he would attack her. This would then cause the Volturi to react and kill him. What Victoria didn't consider though was that Edward heard her thoughts and whispered to Jacob to relax and not to react to what she was going to do no matter how much he wanted to.

_I want to fucking kill her already._

"I know but you can't do anything until Aro says it's ok."

Jacob nodded his head and watched as Victoria moved up one of her hands. It was now directly on top of Harriet's breast. She then continued to explain her reasons on why she wanted to make Harriet her pet. While she did this her other hand made its way down to Harriet's crotch. It didn't take a genius to know what kind of pet Victoria wanted to make Harriet.

"So you see Aro I do deserve to have her be my official pet."

"Alright. What does your side say?"

Gulping Jacob watched as Edward stepped up and tried to explain to Aro why Victoria didn't deserve to have Harriet. Jacob wished he could do the talking but the vampire probably wouldn't appreciate him talking.

"So this was clearly a misunderstanding."

"I suppose it might have been but since she has suffered the loss of her mate it changes everything."

"Uh sir would it be ok if I...if I spoke."

The dark haired vampire stared at him blankly for a few moments before he nodded his head. He had no idea what to say but since he was given an opportunity to talk he might as well say what was in his hearth.

"I know that killing her mate must have hurt her tremendously. I know what it's like to lose someone. So instead of blaming others Victoria blame me."

Turning to the red headed vampire Jacob saw that her hand was now around Harriet's throat. He couldn't convince Victoria to let Harriet but maybe he would be able to trick her.

"So how about right here right now. We'll fight and whoever wins keeps her."

"Hm it's been a while since we've had a fight to the death."

"Yes, perhaps that would be a good idea Aro."

"Alright then since Jane wants it we'll have it. You and Victoria will fight and whoever wins will leave with this tied up girl."

**XxXxXxXxX**

Shaking her head Harriet yelled at Edward to make Jacob stop. If he fought with Victoria then there was the possibility that he could die. Even worse is that Sam wouldn't be able to help because he would be stopped. Jacob was completely on his own.

_Edward please do something she'll kill him._

"Now honey once I get rid of the mongrel I'm going to screw you here in front of everyone. Oh it'll be so fun."

Looking up at Victoria Harriet saw her crazed smile and glistening red eyes. Even the red heads beauty didn't hide the craziness that was hiding inside her pretty little head.

_This bitch is insane._

"While I take care of this just lay here and behave."

Crying out Harriet groaned as she was again thrown to the ground and left. The red head and her boyfriend walked to the middle of the room and just stood facing each other. While she watched them on the ground she felt someone kneel beside her, looking up she saw Alice.

"Mmpphhffff."

"Don't worry nothing's going to happen just relax. I'm going to take the gag off."

The teen vampire unhooked the gag and pulled the red ball out of Harriet's mouth. The first breath Harriet took without the gag felt amazing.

"What...hurt you?"

Stretching her jaw Harriet tried to speak but it hurt due to having the gag in her mouth for so many hours.

"Don't worry Aro said I can take the gag off but I can't take the rope off."

Nodding her head Harriet turned back to the wolf and women in the room. Somehow while she had been getting ungagged Jacob had transformed to his wolf form. The huge wolf was gorgeous and just so powerful that Harriet knew that moment that she was going to be ok. Jacob was going to beat Victoria and they would be able to leave this ridiculous place.

"Alright...begin."

As the wolf and women charged at each other to fight the council of vampires placed bets and enjoyed the show.

**XxXxXxXxX**

I know this chapter is short but I hope you still like it and will review.


	11. Chapter 11

**Long Distance Love**

Jacob/FemHarry

Rated: **M**

**Disclaimer**-I don't own the Harry Potter or Twilight series, nor make any money from this story.

**Warning**-cursing and a violent battle

"" Talking

_Thinking_

**XxXxXxXxX**

Before anyone was able to take a breath Jacob growled and lunged at Victoria. The other women had been expecting the straight forward attack so she caught the wolf in the threw him on the ground. The momentarily stunned wolf yelped as Victoria stomped on its legs upper thigh. Before she was able to stomp again though he moved out of the way.

"What's wrong mongrel can't you do anything to save your little bitch?"

"Gggrrr."

"Ah is the mutt angry, well then come over here puppy."

Instead of launching straight to Victoria though he crouched down and waited. He needed the red headed women to attack him first so that he could sink his teeth into her body. When the women didn't attack he backed up a bit and waited again. He was making sure she knew that he wasn't going to go first.

"What's wrong mutt aren't you man enough to attack?"

When the women didn't get a respond she growled and crouched down. She didn't want to attack first but it looked like she had no choice.

"Alright then mutt I guess its lady's first."

Laughing she ran towards Jacob at full speed and punched him the face. As the wolf was hit though he had dug his claws into Victoria's outer thigh. The women screamed and grabbed her leg. The wolf had dug his nails deep in her leg and had ripped out when she had punched him.

As Victoria was momentarily distracted by her leg Jacob lunched back at her and dug his teeth in her other leg. She grabbed on to his fur and ripped it out as she tried to stop him from shaking his head. Jacob didn't let his hair being ripped out of his skull stop him though he shock his head and her leg as hard as he could. After a few moments he heard something crack and Victoria scream in pain.

"You filthy mutt aaaahhhh I'm going to fucking kill you then have as many men as I can fuck your girlfriend till she dies."

Digging her nails into Jacob's skin Victoria was released but fell to her floor, she was unable to get up. Her leg was broken and there was a hole in her leg so wide that it would take days to heal. Jacob didn't give her much time to think about her broken leg any longer before he jumped on her again and grabbed her arm with his mouth. Without even hesitating he ripped out her arm and threw it away. This battle was clearly over.

**XxXxXxXxX**

"Damn it I wanted the red head to win."

Glaring at the screaming women on the floor Jane couldn't believe that she had lost. Victoria was an old vampire that should have been very strong; she should have been strong enough to defeat the teen wolf. Turning away from the screaming women Jane looked at her brother; he had a smirk on his face.

"I knew the mutt was going to win."

"Hm."

Smiling inwardly Aro knew that the teen was going to win. The reason he knew this is because the teen had a fire inside of him that desperately wanted to save his girlfriend. If it hadn't been for that he most likely would have lost the battle. Then their was also that Victoria was distracted with her anger and that clouded her judgment and skills.

_Well, I guess he's the winner._

**XxXxXxXxX**

I hope you guys enjoyed the story and will review :) Also I'm terribly sorry to say that this chapter is so so short it's just that it happened and I couldn't help It.


	12. Chapter 12

**Long Distance Love**

Jacob/FemHarry

Rated: **M**

**Disclaimer**-I don't own the Harry Potter or Twilight series, nor make any money from this story.

**Warning**-cursing

"" Talking

_Thinking_

**XxXxXxXxX**

Watching Victoria carried out by some guards Harriet smiled and wiggled as Alice took the ropes off. Once they were completely off she ran towards the teen wolf in the room. With tears in her eyes Harriet hugged Jacob's neck and wept in his fur coat. She had been worried for a second that Jacob wouldn't win.

"Jacob...Jacob."

"I suggest you change boy."

Wiping her nose Harriet moved away from Jacob and watched him swift. Once he had his jeans on again she was in his embrace. The young teen wolf was happy to finally have Harriet in his arms again.

"Since you've won the girls is yours."

"Thank you."

"Don't thank me yet mutt."

Turning to the suddenly close voice Harriet gasped as she saw how close the vampire suddenly was. The man was now just a few feet away from them. What he wanted they didn't know since they had believed that after Jacob won they would just be able to leave.

"What do you want?"

"Nothing really but I've suddenly become curious of something. Tell me Harriet did Victoria bite you at any point before you arrived here?"

Frowning Harriet nodded her head. She didn't think it was much of a big deal though since she only took her blood.

"I see."

Reaching out Aro smirked as he pulled her away from the strong grip of the wolf. He had intended on just letting them go but Marcus wanted the fun to continue. Not one to deny his long time friend Aro decided to mess with the young teens head.

"You four will be allowed to leave together but before you do I want to have a taste of what Victoria desired."

"What? No Aro don't you think that's a little-"

"A little what Edward...I suggest you remember where you are before you finish your sentence."

Shutting his mouth the topaz eyed vampire stepped back and grabbed Jacob's arm. He didn't even have to look at Jacob to know that the teen was furious and wanted nothing more but to kill the cocky vampire in front of them. Before the teen was able to do something risky though Edward whispered a warning into Jacob's ear. He should not do anything that would risk Aro wrath regardless of how furious he felt.

"As I was saying...all I want is a taste once I'm done then you can all leave."

"Alright then."

Looking down at the girl he was holding Aro saw her pursed lips and hard eyes. She looked afraid but she didn't look like she was going to start crying at any minute. After she had spoken she turned her head and moved her hair from her neck. It looked like she just wanted to get it over with.

"I'm glad to see your cooperating dear."

Sniffing the neck in front of him Aro frowned. The girl didn't smell that well, Victoria must have not given her any time to clean herself up. That didn't bother Aro though since the girls slightly above average beauty made up for it.

"Here you go Aro."

Grabbing the wet cloth that Jane handed him Aro smirked and wiped the green eyed girls neck. Just from action he could hear the teen wolf growl. Once she was significantly clean he threw the towel on the floor and the licked the tan neck. It tasted moist and clean.

"Now to see if you were worth all this drama today."

Without another word Aro leaned down and dug his teeth inside of the girl's body. She stiffened and then whimpered. Instead of making the bite painful he decided to make it pleasurable. Sure he could hurt the girl but making her orgasm in front of her boyfriend and it would make things so much fun; or at least for him.

"Mmmm."

Bringing the girl's body flush against him Aro growled; he was able to smell the mix of arousal, anger and fear in the room; this was always a turn on for him then adding that he was able to piss off a wolf just added to the fun. Deciding to take things even further he let his hands wonder down to Harriet's plump bottom. Giving the checks a squeeze he pulled his teeth out and let her lean on him. He took enough blood to make her tired, not enough to kill or turn her.

"I have to she was delicious."

Looking at the teen wolf he told him to take her. Without hesitating he was at their side with Harriet in his arms. He didn't even say a word as he walked away and stood behind Sam.

"Would it be ok if we left Aro?"

"Yes you can go."

"Thank you."

Walking back to his chair and sitting down Aro and the group of vampires watched them leave. When they were out of their hearing range they all burst out laughing.

"I can't believe you did that Aro that was so entertaining."

"I know I didn't think you were going to grab her ass."

"I couldn't resist it was just so tempting?"

As the Volturi clan continued to laugh and gossip; they would deny it if anyone asked, they noticed a guard bring Victoria back. The red head was trembling and fuming in anger.

"What should we do with her sir?"

Without even a second thought Aro told the guard to kill her. As they took her away the group of vampires continued to gossip.

**XxXxXxXxX**

"How long do you think it'll take you to get home Jacob?"

"Not long dad I think by tomorrow we should be home."

Turning away from Jacob Sam looked at out the window. After they had left the vampire building they had rented a hotel to relax. Especially Harriet since when they left the hall she had passed out. It was obviously she needed rest since that had been a day ago. Now the reason Jacob had barely called his parents was because he also needed to rest after the battle.

"So what did your parents say?"

"They said to take care and to make sure Harriet is safe."

"That's good hopefully they'll stop worrying already."

"Heh knowing them they won't stop worrying until we get home."

"That's true."

Shoving his phone in his pocket Jacob climbed in the bed Harriet was resting in. She had been sleeping for hours since they arrived in the hotel. He didn't mind though since he wanted her to rest and be ready for their plane ride in a few hours.

_I wonder if she'll be able to sleep in the plane._

"Don't worry she will. I was able to get some last minute first class seats so she should be fine."

"How long till we leave?"

"Three hours."

Nodding his head Jacob closed his eyes and hugged Harriet close. He didn't want to let her go after so many days of being away from her.

**XxXxXxXxX**

"Remus they'll be back tomorrow and Harriet is ok."

"Oh thank god I don't know what I would have done if something went wrong."

Closing his eyes and leaning against his husband Remus bit his lip. If anything had gone wrong with Harriet or Jacob he would have died. He would have jumped off the cliff and never looked back. He couldn't live with the thought of anything happening to his kids.

"Remy baby breath. They are alive and they'll both be in your arms tomorrow."

Nodding his head Remus kissed his husbands chest and hugged him tighter. His family was going to be ok.

**XxXxXxXxX**

"Edward why do you think Aro wanted to know if Victoria had bit Harriet or not?"

"I don't know."

Wipping the blood from his mouth Edward looked at Alice. After the mortals had gone to sleep he and Alice had went out for a midnight snack.

"Maybe he was worried that Harried was going to turn but was taking too long."

"Could that even happen?"

"Yes, Carlisle once told me that a little girl that had biten her mother but her mother hadn't turned right away. It took the women a week to turn because her immune system had been fighting the venom."

"How is that even possible?"

"I don't know."

Frowning Alice turned away from Edward and began to walk back to the motel they had been staying at. It was a few miles away but even then Alice didn't want to run towards the motel. She wanted to think while she walked. She was worried that Harriet might be slowly turning to a vampire since she didn't know whether Victoria had bit Harriet to turn her or to just feed on her.

"Alice please don't worry. I smell the venom inside of her but it's not meant to turn her."

_What do you think it's meant to do?_

Catching up to Alice Edward wrapped his arm around her shoulder and gave it a little squeeze. Edward was able to notice how worried Alice was so he wanted to comfort her like he usually would, with a hug.

"I think it might be meant to kill her. Slowly."

"We have to contact Carlisle then."

**XxXxXxXxX**

Ok well that's all for this chapter I hope all of you enjoyed it and will review.


	13. Chapter 13

**Long Distance Love**

Jacob/FemHarry

Rated: **M**

**Disclaimer**-I don't own the Harry Potter or Twilight series, nor make any money from this story.

**Warning**-cursing

"" Talking

_Thinking_

**XxXxXxXxX**

Biting his lip Remus watched the planes land on the ground. He knew that the plane was going to arrive in ten minutes but he couldn't help but be anxious. Jacob had told them both of them were fine but he wouldn't believe him until he actually saw them.

"Remus baby please relax."

"I can't, not until I see both of them."

Grabbing Sirius arm Remus sighed buried his head in the crock of his neck. Taking a deep whiff of his husbands neck Remus relaxed a little. Wrapping his arms around Sirius waist the worried man closed his eyes. For these few moments he was able to pretend that everything was fine and that his family was safe.

**XxXxXxXxX**

"Carlisle do you have everything you need?"

"Yes but I'm afraid I'm not sure how to handle this."

Frowning Carlisle knew that if Harriet really was being slowly poisoned by venom there was not much he could do. He would try his best to help her if she was being poisoned but there was only so much he could do. Of course there was also the possibility that she was fine and they had nothing to worry about.

_Hopefully we have nothing to worry about._

Once everything he needed was ready Carlisle headed towards his car. He needed to hurry and meet the teens at the airport so that they could quickly come to their house.

"Alright then everyone that's going to go to the airport needs to go now."

"Ok."

With that said the whole family headed towards two cars and raced towards the airport.

**XxXxXxXxX**

"Do you think that they'll all be there by the time we get down?"

"Hm if there not down there then something will be wrong. That's the only way they won't show up."

Smiling Harriet held on tightly to her chair as the plane landed and stopped. She had woken up twenty minutes ago and now she felt full of energy. We'll almost full of energy she was still tired and sore but just the thought of being back with her godparents made her feel better.

"Ladies and gentlemen please be careful on your way out and have a wonderful day."

Smiling Harriet stood up and tried to rush out of the plane. Right behind her was Jacob, Alice, Sam and Edward. Everyone was happy to finally be back. As the group walked inside of the airport the first thing they saw was Remus and Sirius and next to them was the Cullen family.

"Oh my god Harriet."

The worried couple rushed towards Harriet and hugged. Now they could sigh in relief because they knew that Harriet was with them and safe.

"Hello Edward, Alice."

"Hello everyone."

The family hugged and then turned back to the Black family. They wanted to take Harreiet to get checked out but they wanted to give them so time.

"What are all of you doing here?"

"We just wanted to make sure everyone was alright."

"And?"

"I'll let everyone know once we've given them time."

Sam nodded his head and walked to the black family. The other men then turned to him and hugged him as they thanked him for going with Jacob.

**XxXxXxXxX**

After the group of humans, vampires and wolfs had finished greeting each other they traveled back to the Cullen household. On the drive to the household Dr. Cullen had informed the Blacks that all he wanted to do was check on Harriet's vitals to make sure that she was ok. Instead of refusing like a few of the teen vampires thought was going to happen they instantly agreed. Thus thirty minutes later they were now in the Cullen house.

"Now Harriet all I want is for you to take off your clothes and wear this rope. You can leave your undergarments on."

With a nod of her head Harriet went to the bathroom to change. As she walked away the other people in the room watched her go. Once the bathroom door closed behind her Rosalie and Emmett headed up to their bedroom and Alice and Jasper headed outside to feed together. Edward headed to his room to call Bella and Esme went to the kitchen to make a bit of food.

"If you would like you can wait in the living room."

"I want to be with you when you look her over."

"That would be fine by me but I think it would be best if you asked her."

As if on cue Harriet stepped out of the bathroom wearing a hospital dressing gown and with her clothes in her hands. Remus quickly walked towards her to get the clothes and then asked her if she wanted to be alone while Carlisle looked her over.

"Well I'd prefer if...you were with me."

"That's fine dear he can be there it's no problem."

With that problem out of the way the three headed towards the make shift hospital room while the three others stayed in the living room. Silence instantly engulfed them. After a few minutes though they sat down and began to watch some television.

**XxXxXxXxX**

"I want you to relax Harriet and I want you to know that everything will be fine this is just to be cautious."

"Ok."

Licking his lips Remus watched as Harriet took off her robe and was physically examined by Doctor Cullen. The man was first addressing the obvious physical wounds before he looked deeper.

The first thing he addressed was the bruises all over her body. It pained Remus to see his that his friends only child had been used as a punching bag. The only good things about the bruises were that they were in places that could be covered. Well accept the ones on the side of her face. She had an especially nasty bruise on her check that made Remus furious.

_If I could then I would have gone after her and killed that vampire bitch. Ggrr I would have ripped her into pieces._The only comfort he had now was that the other vampire was dead and would never come back.

The next thing the vampire addressed was a cut on the inside of her thigh that went from the back to the front. It was a shallow cut so all she needed on it was a long Band-Aid to keep it from getting infected. After that was done the man then worked on her head. The green eyed girl had a few bumps on her head. They didn't seem bad enough to have caused a concussion but ointment was going to be needed so that swollen could go down.

"Now Harriet I'm going to take some of your blood and I'm going to analyze to see if there is anything out of the ordinary with it."

"Ok."

Reaching out Remus held Harriet's hand. The younger girl hated having her blood taken out. She had been that way when she was a baby and they would do her yearly physical. Sure they wouldn't take blood but they would give her a shot and she would cry every time. The last time he had heard from Lily Harriet still winced every time she had to get a shot.

"This is going to pinch a bit and I want you to just take deep breaths."

Harriet nodded her head and turned to Remus as the Doctor stuck her with a needle. She then closed her eyes as the vampire began to draw blood. After what had happened with Victoria anybody would be afraid of blood.

"Ok were done with this part of the physical now I only have some questions. Would that be ok?"

"Yeah."

"Ok Harriet how many times did Victoria bite you? If you can remember that is."

"Um well I remember she bit me four times but I don't know if she bit me while I was unconscious."

"Ok, you're doing great."

Writing down what he was Carlisle suspected that everything was going to be fine with Harriet. From her bloods smell it didn't seem to have anything wrong but he needed the blood test to tell him that. What he did suspect Harriet was going to need was therapy. She had gone through a traumatic event and would need someone to talk about it.

"Alright Harriet now I only have few more questions."

**XxXxXxXxX**

"I don't know if you boys are hungry or not but I made some food for all of you to eat."

The men in the room turned to Esme and thanked her for the food. They walked to the dining table and were quite surprised by all the food that the female vampire had made. The main course was two hams and mash potatoes, corn, beans, rice and a salad. Then for desert there was three different types of pies and two different types of fruit salad.

"Wow this is so much food I don't even know if we'll be able to finish all of this."

"Don't worry we have more guest coming."

"What do you mean?"

As if on que the door bell rang and Edward headed towards the door to open it. On the other side of the door there was Seth, Jared and a few other people from the pack. Edward asked them in and they walked to the dining room to eat. Instantly the boys began to chatter loudly until Leah yelled at them to shut up. The boys did but Seth began to ask the questions that were in everyone's mind.

"Where's Harriet?"

"She's being examined by Doctor Carlisle."

"What happened over there and what happened to Victoria?"

"She's dead."

Turning to Alice Jacob asked her how she knew. When they had left Italy they all believed she was alive and Alice hadn't told them any different.

"Well Aro had her killed since she wasn't useful to him anymore."

"That's good to hear."

Everyone nodded their head in agreement as the room was engulfed in silence. They were happy that Victoria was out of the way but they were sad that Harriet had to be hurt in order for that to happen.

"Why don't you all eat up, the food is going to get cold if you wait any longer."

**XxXxXxXxX**

"Just remember Harriet everything is fine and once I get your blood test back I'll call you and let you know what they say."

"Thank you Doctor Cullen."

"Alright then I'll just leave you to dress."

The doctor grabbed his papers and blood samples and left the room. Once Harriet and Remus were left alone they sighed. It was good to know that everything was fine with Harriet, sure she'd have to go to therapy but that was the least of their problems.

"I'll step outside honey and let you change ok."

"Thank you Remus but uh can you please...can you please just stay...I don't really want to be alone right now."

"Alright honey."

Remus stayed in the room but he turned away as Harriet took off her rope and began to change. After a few minutes he was allowed to turn around. He silently wrapped and arm around Harriet's waist as he opened the door and helped her walk down the stairs. When they reached the bottom stairs the house had become silent and everyone in the dining room had joined them.

"Oh Harriet I've missed you."

Before the happy wolf was able to touch Harriet Edward stood in his way. Seth growled before Remus spoke and calmed him down.

"I don't think a wolf hug would be a good idea right now Seth."

"Oh...I...I'm sorry."

"It's no problem Seth. Sirius, I think it's time we go home."

**XxXxXxXxX**

As Alice watched as the wolfs and humans left. She knew what the test results were going to say once they came back and this was going to put a strain on Harriet and Jacob.

**XxXxXxXxX**

I hope you enjoyed the chapter also; what do you think will be in Harriet's blood results. Let me know what you think through a review.

Go to my authors page and vote on my poll.


	14. Chapter 14

**Long Distance Love**

Jacob/FemHarry

Rated: **M**

**Disclaimer**-I don't own the Harry Potter or Twilight series, nor make any money from this story.

**Warning**-cursing

"" Talking

_Thinking_

**XxXxXxXxX**

"Harriet honey you don't have to go to school if you don't feel well."

"Remy really I'm alright I just want to go back to my routine."

"Alright but if you feel overwhelmed at all you call me and I'll pick you up right away."

"Ok Remy, thank you."

Kissing the older man on the check Harriet sighed and walked out the car Jacob was going to drive. It had been two days since she had been home and aside from feeling tired she was alright. She kept telling this to Remus but this didn't stop him from trying to make sure she was ok. This was a great gesture but it was a bit overwhelming.

"You ok baby?"

"Yeah I'm fine lets just go to school."

As for the blood results Harriet still hadn't heard anything from doctor Carlisle. Harriet wasn't very worried about this though since he had told her it could take three days to get her results back.

_Hopefully that bitch didn't infect me with anything._

**XxXxXxXxX**

"Carlisle what's wrong you've been staring at those papers for hours is something wrong with her?"

Closing his eyes the old vampire wondered what he was going to do with the information he had. As a doctor it was his obligation to inform his patient but it would be a hard thing to do. It was also quite obvious that the girl hadn't known if she had known then she would have asked him or at least told him something about it.

"Carlisle you're worrying me is she going to be alright?"

"She's fine right now Esme but...but I don't know how's she's going to handle these results."

"What are they?"

"Well she..."

**XxXxXxXxX**

"Now if two can go into ten five times how many times can two go into one million once it's multiplied by eight point nine."

Closing her eyes Harriet lowered her head and rubbed her stomach. She was in her third class and she wasn't feeling well. Her stomach was still aching and her head was starting to throb. She didn't know why but her stomach hadn't stopped hurting since she was with Victoria.

_Its cause of how many times she fucking hit me.  
_

Sighing because there was nothing she could do about at the moment Harriet lifted her head and tried to pay attention to class. As she tried to pay attention she didn't fail to see some boys and girl turn to look at her. The few bruises and scratches she had on her face hadn't faded yet, so that's why they were all looking at her. The whole school had been talking about her ever since they had laid eyes on her bruises and cuts.

_Those freaking idiot think Jacob hit me...fucking dumb asses._

The reason the whole school thought that Jacob had beat her up because of how aggressive Jacob looked. People that didn't know them assumed that just because he was a big guy he liked to hurt people. Well that was a done right lie but the whole school didn't care all they wanted to listen to was the rumors.

_Freaking idiots._

Glaring at the girl that was kept on turning to look at her Harriet was happy to see her blush and quickly look away. If she had been able to she would beat the crap out of everyone that assumed the worse of Jacob.

Rrrriiinnngggg

Grabbing her things and jumping up Harriet ran towards her next class, she was rushing because her next class was with Jacob. As she was getting closer to the class she was suddenly stopped by the principle of the school, Albus Dumbledore.

"What can I do for you sir?"

"Please come with me Ms. Potter."

Biting her lip she followed the man to his office. She had no idea why he would need to speak with her.

_Hopefully it had nothing to do with the bruises._

**XxXxXxXxX**

"Oh dear."

"Alice what's wrong?"

"I have to warn Jacob."

Standing up Alice asked to go the restroom and rushed towards Jacob's classroom, he was in art class. Once she was in front of the room she whistled lowly to get his attention. Making hand movements she asked him to go outside. He asked to go the restroom and stepped out of the class to speak to her.

"Hey-"

"You need to call your father and telling him that he needs to come and see Harriet."

"Why what's going on?"

"The principle has her in his office and is questioning her."

"Why is he doing that?" Crossing his arms Jacob felt his stomach drop.

"He asking her if you beat her. So you need to call your dad and tell him to come to school and pretend to just be checking on her."

"Alright, thanks for letting me know."

Nodding her head she left the hallway and went back to her classroom. Sitting back down next to Jasper she sighed. Things just kept on getting worse for Harriet.

**XxXxXxXxX**

"Dad I don't know but please just get here as soon as possible."

"What did she see Jacob?"

"I don't know just get here and don't forget to pretend you're just here to bring her something she forgot."

"Alright then."

Hanging up the phone Jacob sighed and walked back inside the classroom. When Harriet hadn't showed up to class he had just assumed that she was resting in the nurse's office but to know she was actually in the principal's office worried him. He heard rumors that were going on all day and he knew they were screwed. There was no way he could the tell the principle that she got those brusies while being held captive by a vampire.

_This is just too fucked up._

**XxXxXxXxX**

"Hurry the hell up Sirius."

Jumping into the car Remus turned on the car. He really hoped that things didn't get ugly at Forks High School. If they did though then he would do everything he needed to protect his two kids.

"Alright I'm here let's go."

Pulling out of the driveway he speed off the high school. He had to get there quickly so he didn't care if he went over the speed limit.

**XxXxXxXxX**

"What can I help you with Mr. Dumbledore?"

"I'm going to get straight to the point Ms. Potter, have you been abused? If you have then I want you to know that you can tell me."

"W-what?"

Knock knock

"Please come in."

Turning to the door Harriet saw a women that looked like she was in her thirties step in. She had dark curly hair with a little bit of gray on the side of her head. She also wore gray dress pants and a gray long sleeved blouse, she looked very professional. Her face though had a smile that made her look pleasant enough.

"Hello Albus."

"Hello Bellatrix."

"Harriet this is a Bellatrix Lestrange and she's a social worker."

Wide eyed Harriet shock her head. She could not believe that child protective Services were called. This was crazy.

"What is she doing here?"

"I'm not here to do anything but talk to you Harriet. Albus can I speak to her alone?"

"Yes of course."

Standing up the old man stepped out of the room and left both girls alone. Once alone they adult women sat down and leaned back in her chair. She didn't want to seem threatening to Harriet.

"I'm not being abused."

"Ok, but how did you get the bruise on your face."

Seeing the other girl squirm in her seat Bella knew that she was trying to come up with a lie. She had seen many kids she visited before. And that's why she was here Albus, her long time friend, had called her and told her that one of his students might have gotten beat up by their boyfriend. If this was so then it would be hard to get her to admit. It always was.

"I got into a fight."

"Really, with who?"

"Look I know people are saying that Jacob beat me up but he didn't."

"Now why would people say this?"

"Cause their fucking nosy ass people that have nothing better to do."

"I see."

Reaching out Bellatrix grabbed Harriet's hand and asked her to relax. It would do nobody any good if Harriet had a panic attack.

"Harriet I want you to know that if you tell me you will be safe he won't be able to hurt you."

"He didn't hurt me. He would never hurt me."

"Then who hurt you? And please don't lie to me."

Instead of getting and answer Harriet jumped up. "I am not going to and take this." As Harriet grabbed the door knob Bellatrix grabbed her arm and tried to keep on talking to her.

"Harriet if he loves you then he shouldn't hurt you."

"He didn't hurt me."

"Ok, if he didn't hurt then who did?" When she didn't get a response Bellatrix wondered if someone else might have hurt the green eyed girl in front of her.

_Albus said she recently moved in with her godparents._

"Harriet has your godparents hurt you? Are they the ones that hurt you?"

"NO, nobody hurt me."

Not able to take the interrogation any more Harriet began to cry and scream at the social worker that none of her family members had abused her.

**XxXxXxXxX**

Pulling up to the school Remus and Sirius tried to compose themselves as they walked through the school and headed towards the office. It didn't take them long to arrive but once they did they were greeted by Albus Dumbledore. The old man had a worried look on his face as he saw them approach.

"Oh hello Mr. Black's how are you doing today?"

"Oh were fine Mr. Dumbledore were just here to see how Harriet is. She had a tough weekend and we wanted to make sure she was ok right now."

"I see, well I can a sure you that-"

"Remy, Siri."

Turning to Dumbledore's office they saw a crying Harriet and a women. On instinct Remus rushed towards Harriet. Once in his reach he hugged her and tried to calm her down. When he wasn't able to though he turned to the women next to him and glared at her.

"What the hell did you do to my goddaughter?"

"I sir didn't do anything but I'd like to know what you did?"

"What are you talking about?"

"Mr. Black we have reason to believe that your son has been abusing Harriet."

"What?"

Pulling away from Remus Harriet turned and yelled at the women.

"He didn't beat me how many times do I have to tell you."

"Alright then but let me speak to your guardians for a moment."

The social worker walked back inside the office and the adult men followed her. When Harriet was alone she turned to the principle and glared at him. This was all his fault.

"If she takes me away from them I'll find you and make you regret calling her."

Turning away Harriet walked to the cafeteria. It was already lunch and she wanted to speak to Jacob about what was going on. It took her a few minutes to find him since he was in the same location they always stayed at.

"Baby what's wrong why are you crying?"

"This bitch thinks that you hit me and I think she wants to take me away."

"W-what?"

"Albus called a social worker because of the rumors going on about you guys. And now that Harriet has mysterious bruises he thought he should call a social worker."

Ever since Harriet had arrived at school people had gossiped about her relationship with Jacob. The rumors mostly consisted of Jacob being a violent boy and Harriet being victim. They were just stupid rumors though there was no reason for the principle to call the social worker.

"Come on let's go and talk to her."

"Jacob."

"No, let's go and stop this bullshit."

**XxXxXxXxX**

"I don't know what people have told you but none has ever beat Harriet. She's like a daughter to us we'd never let anyone hurt her."

"Not even your own son?"

"No of course not."

Staring at the furious men before her Bellatrix wasn't so sure any more if she was getting abused. Her mind was telling her to be cautious but her heart told her they weren't lying. Whichever one was right she had to be cautious and make sure that Harriet was safe. Even if it did annoy the men in front of her.

"Alright, I want to believe you but since I can't be absolutely positive I still need to make a report of this and then I need to do follow up visits."

"That's fine as long as everything gets resolved."

Nodding her Bellatrix stood up was about to leave the room when the door suddenly opened and a tall Indian boy stepped in. Just from looking at him Bellatrix knew that this was Jacob Black. Now she knew why people were saying he was abusive. The boy was tall and was very muscular, he was also angry from the look on his face.

"Hello you must be Jacob?"

"Yes I am."

Jacob and Bellatrix stared at each for a few moments before she asked to speak with him alone. Jacob's parents didn't want to leave him alone but they did after he asked them to. When the door closed and they were alone Jacob sat down on one of the chairs his parents had been occupying. Bellatrix sat directly in front of him and got directly to business.

"I was called here today because Harriet has bruises."

"Yes but I wasn't the one that hit her. She got into a fight with some girl and that's how it happened."

"Who was the girl?"

"Leah Clearwater." Jacob hadn't wanted to use Leah but after the girl had been informed of what happened she had been ok with using her. "They got into an argument and it got out of hand."

"Did your parents know about this?"

"No because we didn't want Leah or Harriet to get in trouble."

"I see."

**XxXxXxXxX**

"Are you sure she said it was ok to use her?"

"Yeah, cause really how are we going to explain that a freaking vampire beat me up."

"Yeah I suppose your right."

Looking at the door Remus hoped that the social worker would believe their story and just leave them alone. If she didn't then this would cause much unneeded problems for them.

**XxXxXxXxX**

I hope you guys enjoyed the story and will review :) also go to my authors page and vote on my poll.


	15. Chapter 15

**Long Distance Love**

Jacob/FemHarry

Rated: **M**

**Disclaimer**-I don't own the Harry Potter or Twilight series, nor make any money from this story.

**Warning**-cursing and mystery solved

"" Talking

_Thinking_

**XxXxXxXxX**

It had been two weeks since Harriet had last seen the social worker and she was damn happy about it. After what had happened in the principal's office Harriet had left the school and Remus and Sirius had argued with Albus Dumbledore about why he felt it was necessary to go to the social worker before even consulting them. They knew he did it out of worry but it still pissed them off.

As for Bellatrix she kept her promise about seeing them and a week later showed up to their house unannounced. All she did was inspect the house and then question them some more before she filled out a paper and left. This wasn't bad since she was doing her job but it was annoying since it meant she didn't trust her family.

"Harriet, are you alright?"

"Uh yeah I'm fine I'm just thinking."

"About what?"

Leaning back on the chair she was sitting on Harriet shock her head. She didn't want to tell Remus she had been thinking of Bellatrix. It was a good day and she didn't want to ruin the happy atmosphere they had going on in the kitchen.

"Just about school. I'm wondering what college I should attend. It won't be long until I graduate and I want to chose a good school to go to but I also don't want it to be too far."

"Well what are you considering at the moment?"

"Well since I want to be a math teacher I was thinking of going to a college in California. It's made specifically for future teachers."

"And the second option?"

"I go to the community college here."

Not even bothering to look at Remus Harriet knew that the older man was shocked. Since her parents had a trust fund for her to go to college the thought of even considering a community college was absurd. The only reason she had even considered it though was because she wanted to be close to Jacob. An educationally stupid reason she knew but she just couldn't stand the thought of being away from Jacob after all they had been through together.

"Where would you go Harriet if Jacob wasn't an issue?"

"California."

Harriet didn't even bother to lie since she knew Remus would know she was telling a lie. Besides she also had to be truthful with herself, if Jacob hadn't been an issue she would go to California.

"Then go honey, Jacob loves you and if you go to school in California nothing is going to change that."

"I know that it's just that...what if go and I meet someone else or he meets someone else?"

"Then it wasn't meant to be. But Harriet if you don't go then you're going to blame Jacob all your life."

Looking down at the table Harriet knew he was right. She would rather leave Jacob for four years then to hate him for her own decision. This was going to be a hard decision especially since graduation was a few months away. Sure Jacob and Harriet had spoke about what college's they would attend but to know that they were actually going to leave each other in a few months would be hard for them to actually bring up.

_I guess he and I are going to have to talk about this again.  
_

"Thanks helping me out Remy."

"No problem honey you know I'm here to help."

**XxXxXxXxX**

"Carlisle have you decided if you're going to tell Harriet or not?"

"Yes I have."

Sitting down on one of the chairs in front of her mate's desk Esme wondered what he decided. Ever since he had told her of what happened to Harriet she wanted to know what he was going to do. It was a hard decision to make but she knew he would make the correct one.

"I've decided not to tell her. If she was to know then not only would it break her heart but Jacob's as well. Besides not only has a lot of time passed but I think its best they don't know."

"If you feel that this is the best decision then I support you my love."

Smiling sadly Carlisle held his mate's delicate hand in his own. He was happy she was here to help him because he had no one else to. He couldn't have told the other members of his family because he knew they would have had mixed emotions. So he and Esme had made sure not to let the family know what had happened to Harriet. This had been a little tricky with Edward since he could read minds but the younger boy respected their privacy so he would never find out.

_Yes this is for the best. It's better that no one know that Harriet had a miscarriage while she had been with Victoria._

**XxXxXxXxX**

I know its short but I still hope you enjoyed the chapter and will review :) the reason that Jacob and the others weren't able to notice that Harriet was pregnant is because she was just a week or two along and it was to soon for the scent to be noticed.

Also go to my authors page and vote on my poll.


	16. Chapter 16

**Long Distance Love**

Jacob/FemHarry

Rated: **M**

**Disclaimer**-I don't own the Harry Potter or Twilight series, nor make any money from this story.

**Warning**-cursing and intercourse between a man and a women

"" Talking

_Thinking_

**XxXxXxXxX**

"So have you decided what you're going to do Hermione?"

"Yes I'm going to visit my grandparents for the summer and then I'm going to go to school."

"What about you Ginny?"

"Oh I don't know I think I might just go to Egypt and visit my brother then you know, school."

"What about you? What are you going to do before college?"

Smiling Harriet answered that she was going to go to college in California and that she would try to visit ever summer if it was possible. When they asked about Jacob she told them that he was going to go to the college that was close to Forks.

"Wow how are you guys going to handle being away from each other?"

"No Jacob and I have talked about our time apart and were going to be ok. Trust me."

**Flashback**

"Jacob...were going to graduate in a month and I...I was wondering what were going to do?"

"What do you mean?"

"Jacob."

Turning away from his girlfriend Jacob sighed. Since graduation was getting near he hadn't wanted to think of college. He already knew that they would be going to different schools but to know they would be leaving each other so soon made his chest ache.

"What can we do? We'll just go to school and then after we finish...we...we..."

"We'll get back together?"

"I'd like that."

"You don't sound so sure."

"I'm not." Frowning Harriet had no idea what Jacob was trying to say.

"Explain and don't pussy foot around."

The tall boy turned back to face Harriet as he prepared to say what was on his mind. This decision had taken weeks but he knew it was the correct one for both of them, especially if they wanted to be happy in the future.

"Once we get to college I want to break up. Not because we're not happy but so that we can explore people aside from us."

"Why would we need to do that?"

"Harriet you know I love you and I want to marry you. But when we get older I don't want any of us to question our relationship."

Sighing Harriet knew what he was trying to say. "So that I won't wonder if there was someone better or so you won't wonder."

"Yes, I don't want to have any doubts. So these four years can be used for this exploration."

"I don't want to do it."

"Neither do I but I don't want you in the future to wonder if you settled for me and could have done better."

"I understand but...I hate it."

"So do I."

Smiling a little Jacob wrapped his arms around Harriet and tried to comfort her as she cried. "You I love you Harriet but this is the best. This way once we see each other again we'll know that it's really love and not just make believe." Jacob knew that others might think this was a stupid thing to do but it was for the best. He couldn't name how many times he'd seen couples breakup just because they thought they settled. This was not something he wanted for them.

"Your right." He had a point Harriet knew it but it didn't make things easier.

"But on the light side of this just imagine how hot the sex will be once we get back together."

"Heh you're a fucking pervert Jacob."

**Flashback**

"Ok that sounds complicated but I'm not gonna lie it kind of makes sense."

"Haha I know."

"Babe let's go to lunch out."

"Alright let's go."

Saying good bye to her friends Harriet stood up and ran towards her boyfriend and held his hand as they began to walk out of the school. They were going to go to Jack in the Box to eat. Getting inside of the older Honda Harriet blushed as Jacob licked his lips and smiled at her. She was remembering what they did after they had spoken about college.

**Flashback**

After the conversation about college Jacob and Harriet had left the living room and went to Jacob's room. With the hard conversation over they wanted nothing more but to reconnect, and the best way to do this was making love. They could reconnect in another way but sex was the best.

"Jacob...clothes off, on the bed and hands to yourself"

"Heh your going to be in charge today baby?"

"Damn right."

Smiling Harriet began to take off her black sweats and purple t-shirt. She threw the clothes in the pile that was of Jacob's clothes. Not even bothering to make her movements sexy she took off her undergarments and looked back at Jacob. The muscular boy was sitting naked on the bed leaning a bit back smiling at her.

"So what do you want me to do baby?"

Smiling Harriet walked towards him and kissed his lips. "Open your legs." Once that was done Harriet kneeled in between and smiled coyle. Jacob was licking his lips. "Remember what I told you; keep your hands to yourself. Now if you don't then I'll stop immediately."

"Ok."

Looking away from Jacob she turned her vision to the hardening member in front of her. The shaft was long and thick, the base had a heavy sack and curly hair. She normally didn't like to go down on Jacob because of how long and thick he was but it had been so long since she'd done it. So this was going to be like making up for that long time he had wait. Because unlike her, Jacob enjoyed going down on her.

"It's been so long since I've done this Jacob I hope I'm still good at it."

"You'll do well baby don't worry, but if you don't do well, you'll have to try harder."

"You're an ass you know."

"Yeah but you love me."

Mumbling something under her breath Harriet smiled when Jacob caressed her check. She just couldn't stay mad at him even if he was being an ass. So swathing his hand away Harriet straightened up a little leaned down lick the swollen cock in front of her.

"Oohh."

Smiling at Jacob's moan Harriet took the head of Jacob's cock in her mouth and gently sucked on it. She swirled her tongue around the head and then teased the slit. While she did this she braced her arms over Jacobs strong thighs. With this leverage she got closer to the muscular body and took more of the length in her mouth.

"Mm."

Careful not to choke Harriet began to bob her head. She started at a slow pace before she felt one of Jacob's hands dig into her hair and the other reach down to pinch her nipple. Jacob continued to caress her hard nipple as she began to go a bit faster. She was glad that Jacob was trying to arouse her but she wanted to completely blow his mind as she...blew him.

"Fuck fuck fuck."

As Jacob rambled and let go of her nipple Harriet knew was doing a good job. When she felt his sack slowly begin to rise she knew she was doing great job.

"Fuck...I'm gonna...fuck."

Bobbing her head faster Harriet reached down and caressed Jacob's sack. He was on the brink she could feel it. Wanting to push him over she sucked harder then wrapped her heavy breast around Jacob's cock. She continued to suck on the head of his cock as she began to mover her breast. The movement slightly hurt her breast but it wasn't so bothersome that she was going to stop.

"Baby...I'm c-coming...aaahhh."

When Jacob's cum completely filled her mouth Harriet gasped and tried to breath. She hadn't been able to drink it all so some of the cum in her mouth dropped down to her large breast.

"F-fucking amazing...that was so fucking...amazing."

Grinning Harriet stood up and walked to the mirror. Fake pouting she looked at her breast. It was covered in warm cum.

"Look what you did Jacob, so much went to waste."

As she looked at the mirror she saw Jacob stand up and walk in front of her. He smirked a little as his large hands cupped her breast and softly bounced them. This caused the cum to slide down in between her breast and roll down her stomach.

"I don't think it's a waste babe I think it's an improvement to an already perfect body."

"You always know what to say."

Wrapping her arms around Jacob she smiled and kissed his lips. She loved her muscular boy.

**XxXxXxXxX**

"J-Jacob...ugh...aahh."

Arching her back Harriet dug her nails into Jacob's strong sweaty chest. Jacob was laying down on the bed and Harriet was riding him.

"Mmnn bounce faster baby."

Licking his lips Jacob leaned forward and took one of Harriet's nipples in his mouth. This was a slightly awkward position they were now in but it was enjoyable so they dealt with it.

"Haahh...Jacob...fu-fuck." Crying out Harriet pushed Jacob away and groaned. He had bit her nipple before he had let go.

"What's wrong baby?"

"To much..." And it was too much stimulation for Harriet. From her clit being stimulated to her sensitive nipples it was just too much, she felt like she was going to burst.

"No, it's never too much."

"Ah...nngghh...ah."

Flipping them over Jacob hovered over Harriet and continued to pound into her. With his powerful thrust Harriet was screaming out and clawing at his back.

"Is it...to m-much now?"

"Hhaahhh."

"Jacob...I'm close."

"So am I baby."

Pressing his body closer to Harriet he stopped thrusting as strongly and concentrated on thrusting faster. This way the friction would take them over the edge. Pulling Jacob closer Harriet moaned when she felt her breast smash up against Jacob's chest; it felt amazing to be this close to him.

"Aahhh...ah fuck...JACOB."

"HARRIET."

Crying out the couple stiffened as they felt the orgasm rush through them. Once the feeling past Jacob dropped on top of Harriet and Harriet groaned at his weight.

"Get off."

"Mmnn to comfortable."

Groaning Jacob flipped over to his back and let Harriet lay on top of him. They stayed in this position for a few minutes before Harriet spoke.

"Even if we are separated while in college...I won't date anyone else."

"Neither will I."

"Then why should we do this?"

"Because when were older I don't want us to-"

"I know."

"Then why ask baby?"

"I hoped to change your mind."

Sighing Jacob kissed Harriet's head and squeezed her waist. He knew that Harriet wouldn't stop fighting the decision they had made.

"I didn't."

"I know."

Giving up Harried reached out and smiled as she grabbed Jacob hand. She was going to miss Jacob tremendously when she left but at least the distance would make the heart grow fonder.

**XxXxXxXxX**

I know some might think that it's stupid that they break up while they are away at college; even if they aren't that far, but I think it'd be best. The reason it's for the best is because they've been together all their lives and they've never dated anyone else. If they stayed together all their lives then in the back of their minds they'd always wonder what it'd be like to date someone else. Believe it or not people that only date each other think about this. So like I was saying Jacob doesn't want this to happen so he wants to break it off while in college and let them both explore and then once college is finished they'd get back together.

If it still doesn't make sense then review or message me and I'll answer your question. Also there is going to be a time skip with both of them already being in college for a year.


	17. Chapter 17

**Long Distance Love**

Jacob/FemHarry

Rated: **M**

**Disclaimer**-I don't own the Harry Potter or Twilight series, nor make any money from this story.

**Warning**-cursing a little bit and yuri

"" Talking

_Thinking_

**XxXxXxXxX year 1 in college XxXxXxXxX**

"Ugh this fucking test is ridiculous!"

"It's not that hard."

"Says the girl that's gotten straight A's in all her Math classes."

"Heh, your right."

"Damn right I am, now will you please help me study Pansy."

"Alright I'll help you."

Smiling at her friend Harriet and her new friend Pansy Parkinson began to study for their end of the term test. She hadn't been doing great in her class but she hadn't done as well as she wanted so she decided to ask her friend for help. Hopefully with Pansy's help she'd be able to finish the class with a B.

Harriet's first year at Fresno State had started hard but had slowly gotten better. The reason it had started out bad was because she knew nobody in the school and it was far away from all her friends and family. After a few weeks though she was able to make friends and wasn't as lonely.

While she was in school Harriet still kept contact with her friends and family. She made sure to call Remus and Sirius whenever it was possible; she had work in school so it was hard at times to make time. With her friends she made sure to text them and keep in touch with them on social networks.

Now as for Jacob, things were complicated with him. She had tried to call him every time she could but he insisted that they keep contact to a minimum so that they wouldn't be dependent on each other. It had been hard to do this at first but then with school and work the communication went down to almost none existent. They mostly only kept in touch with the social networks and even then that had slowed down.

"Harriet babe are you listening?"

"Yeah something about lines and points and a train."

"Ah pay attention and stop day dreaming."

"Ok ok I'll stop."

**XxXxXxXxX**

"Heh you need to relax Nancy, so you might fail the test so what? At least you'll still pass the class."

Grinning at the red head in front of him Jacob closed his book and leaned back in his chair. He and Nancy were sitting in her kitchen table trying to study for their Philosophy final. They reason they were in Nancy's place was because she had her own apartment; unlike Jacob who had a dorm that he had to work part time at a mechanics shops to pay for it. As for Nancy her parents paid for it since they were rich. Jacob's parents sent him money but not much since he didn't want to struggle financially. It was hard to work and study but he pulled it off.

"So what if I pass the class I want to do good in this test too."

"OCD."

"Ugh shut up about that, I don't have OCD...much."

"Heheh you're hilarious."

"And you love it."

Laughing and slightly shaking his head Jacob was grateful to have a friend like her around. He tried to have male friends but they wanted to do was party and fuck as many girls as possible. Jacob didn't mind partying but he didn't want to sleep with anyone. So what he did was make new friends; coincidentally the first friend he made was almost just like Harriet; Nancy. Their personalities were quite alike the only difference was the body. Nancy was light skinned and had red hair and had an athletic built. She was a sweet girl that Jacob liked being around.

"Heh whatever."

"Ok ok let's get back to studying."

"Ok."

Going back to his book Jacob began to concentrate on his work.

**XxXxXxXxX**

"Sirius get your ass over here...didn't I tell you to clean the back and front yard."

Wincing Sirius waved goodbye Sam Uley and headed back home. He knew he had to clean the yards; since he did it every Sunday, but he hadn't wanted to do it this particular weekend. The reason he didn't want to do it is because this weekend a great football game was on. Remus wasn't too thrilled about football so he didn't care about Sirius excuses.

"Sirius."

"I know Remy I know."

"If you know then why are you over at Sam's?"

"Because the game."

"You and your stupid games Sirius."

Sighing Remus pushed Sirius and then hugged him close. It had been hard once Harriet and Jacob left but both men had worked through it. Mostly through random sex all over the empty house.

"Don't worry I'll get cleaning right now."

"It's too cold to clean now, how about we just stay in bed."

"Or we could do something...else."

As Sirius stared seductively at Remus he slowly started to go to their bedroom followed by Remus. Today was going to be fun.

**XxXxXxXxX ****year 2 in college XxXxXxXxX**

The lonely feeling didn't bother them much anymore. They still missed the kids at college but it wasn't much since they now owned a wolf. Well it wasn't a full blooded wolf but it looked well enough. A few weeks ago Remus had decided it was time to add another number to the family after he had found it in the thrash next to its dead brother and sister.

Remus had heard the puppy crying while he had been walking through the woods. The poor dog had been tied inside of a black plastic bag with two other puppies that were dead. The puppy was black with light brown spots. It was an adorable pup that had unexpectedly brought joy to Sirius and Remus.

"Remus did you bring more food for Moony?"

"Yeah I did but get it from the car please because I have to give Moony a bath."

"Alright."

Picking up his semi small wolf dog Remus headed towards his bedroom.

_I wonder if the kids got the pictures already?_

**XxXxXxXxX**

This wasn't supposed to have happened. He wasn't supposed to have actually gone on a date with a girl. Worse of all he wasn't supposed to keep on dating this girl and he wasn't supposed to like her. Wasn't this almost like betraying Harriet? Sure he was doing what they agreed but it still felt like betrayal.

_Then why haven't I left her?_

Looking at the hand he was holding Jacob sighed. The girl had light skin and freshly manicured nails. Looking higher he saw lighter skin and blond hair. This girl was the exact opposite of Harriet, from her body to her personality. She was a sweet girl but she was just so frail. Almost any little thing would make her sad or even cry. She was too sensitive.

_Then why am I with her?_

Sighing again Jacob smiled when he saw his new girlfriend; Cindy. He didn't want to worry her since he knew how emotional she could get.

"Jacob what's wrong?"

"Nothing just thinking."

"About what?"

"It's nothing, nothing important."

"Oh ok."

As Cindy went back to doing her homework Jacob pulled out his cell phone; a blackberry pearl, and began to scroll to his pictures. He looked through them all until he got to the picture of Harriet. It had been a while since he had last seen the picture.

_She's so beautiful._

Genuinely smiling Jacob stared at the picture. Harriet was staring straight at the camera and had a big smile on her face. Jacob didn't remember when this picture was taken but it wasn't have been a good day because she just looked so happy. Their was just a light in her eye that shined and made Jacob smile.

_I miss her so much.  
_

Closing the phone Jacob sighed again looked back at Cindy. This was not going to work out.

**XxXxXxXxX**

"Look I'm not being a prude I just don't want to and besides I don't even drink."

"Are you sure? It's going to be fun."

"No I don't want to go but maybe next time."

"Alright then since you're not going I'll go and get ready to go."

Watching her friend leave and go get ready to go to a party Harriet sighed. Her days had gotten so boring since she had left Fork. Usually on the weekend she would have gone out with Jacob or other friends but now she didn't do it anymore. On the weekends that she didn't work she would just spend her times doing homework or sleeping. Even when she had been on summer vacation instead of enjoying herself she had been working nonstop. The reason she was working nonstop is because she had to pay half of the two room apartment she was sharing with Pansy.

_I feel like a forty year old workaholic._

Sighing again Harriet closed her eyes and leaned back on one of the kitchen chairs. She really wanted to go out so she didn't know why she was stopping herself. It wasn't like she if she went she was going to be crazy and get drunk and sleep with a bunch of people.

_Though it's been so long since I've had any; it was two days before I left for college._

Opening her eyes again Harriet narrowed her eyes and then looked down. Her eyes caught the picture of both her godfathers and their new dog. Seeing the picture reminded her of what Remus had told her while they were on the phone one night.

_"Harriet you know I love you and Jacob together but if you two agreed to separate and try to date then give it a try. If after four years in college you find that you still completely love my son and nobody has been able to change then you to obviously belong together."_

With those words ringing through her head Harriet jumped up off the chair and walked to Pansy's room. Opening the door and not caring about her friends naked state Harriet said. "Alright I'll go with you but you have to promise not to dump me after you meet a guy."

"No problem I won't dump you. Anyways get changed we leave in thirty minutes."

"Alright then."

Smiling Harriet rushed to her room to change. This was going to be her first time going out in months and she wanted to look good. Opening her closet Harriet instantly knew what to wear. She had a dressy light blue top and a pair of white shorts that would look great with a pair of light blue flats. She was going to look good dancing.

_Oh this is going to be so fun._

**XxXxXxXxX year 3 in college XxXxXxXxX**

"Dude can you stop looking at porn and help me get this shit together?"

"I could but the porn is too amazing."

"I don't look at bestiality so I wouldn't know."

"Ahahahaha you're an idiot."

Stopping the report he was working on Jacob stood up and left the computer. Smiling he saw his new roommate trying to get a recliner through the door. Since his roommate wasn't able to get the recliner through the door he began to help him.

After his second year in college Jacob knew that he had to leave the dorm rooms and get an apartment with a roommate. The reason he had to leave his dorm was because it was taking up more money that could be used up somewhere else. Once he had left the dorm he had saved a good amount of money. Moving out of the dorm had been a great idea.

"Move out of the way Jeff so I can get it through."

Once he was on the other side of the door Jacob began to use his strength but tried to be careful so that he wouldn't break the frame of the door.

"Put some more muscle into it Jacob."

"How about you get me some butter and we'll push it through."

"Seriously?"

"Seriously."

Watching Jeff walk to the small kitchen Jacob carefully picked up the recliner and got it through the door. When Jeff was back with the butter he just laughed when he saw the recliner was already inside the little apartment.

"I can't believe you got through the door."

"I can't believe you brought the butter."

The two boys laughed as they pushed the chair to the living room. With the chair in the perfect spot Jeff sat down and sighed.

"This was hard work do you wanna go get a beer?"

"No can do, I have to keep doing the report I was doing before."

"Ah you mean your porn?"

"Hahah yeah the porn."

**XxXxXxXxX**

"Fuck fuck fuck...Pansy where did you leave my laptop?"

"I didn't get it."

"Yes you did you used it to look at your email."

"Oh yeah, um I left in your room."

"Its not there."

Glaring at her friend Harriet rushed to her room and began to look for her laptop again. The reason she needed it was because she had thirty minutes to email her 20 page essay; not doubled spaced, to her professor. She had worked on the paper for a whole month so it would be perfect when she turned it in. Now the reason she hadn't turned in her paper earlier was because Pansy had been editing the paper and she had also been continuously editing it and adding to it. She knew she was going to get at least an A on the paper.

"Honey relax."

"I can't the fucking paper is due."

"Sit your fucking ass down and I'll get it."

Closing her eyes Harriet sat down on her bed and sighed. Since it was the middle of the semester she was stressing out. She hadn't been doing so well in her Psychology class so she needed the paper to get a good grade in order to get a B in the class. Once she had that grade then passing the class wouldn't be so hard since she would already have a high grade.

"Oh I found it. It was in its cover."

"Thank god, give me it."

Grabbing the laptop Harriet turned it on and breathed. She already felt the tension leave her body as she typed in her email address and password. Smiling Harriet emailed her paper to her teacher. Once that was done she sighed again and closed her eyes. With this paper done she had the weekend free. Feeling two arms wrap around her stomach and a pair of soft breast press up against her back Harriet smiled.

"Are you better now?"

"Yeah." Whispering Harriet leaned back against Pansy. It felt nice to have somebody hold and try to comfort her. "Sorry for being a bitch."

"No problem, I like your bitchy side."

"Heh weirdo."

Turning around Harriet laid her head on the slightly smaller breast. Now she knew why Jacob had liked nuzzling and laying his head on her breast.

"How about we take a nap and then go out and get drunk?"

"Yeah, that sounds fine."

Breaking off the girls laid on the bed and hugged. It was an intimate embrace but they knew they were just friends. They had tried dating for a while but it hadn't worked out. Harriet had dated a girl because she just couldn't and wouldn't date another boy. She was deeply in love with Jacob and even though she was dating she just couldn't bring herself to date a boy. She had tried to date a boy once but she just couldn't do it. That had been the first and last time.

As for her getting together with Pansy it had just been a fling but somehow it had escalated and they dated for six months. Once they had broken up though it had been mutual and they were still very friendly with each other. Like they were now. They might not have sex but they still liked to hold each other intimately. They were now closer than ever.

"Mmnn get the blanket."

"Ok."

Grabbing the blanket next to the bed Harriet covered them up and went back to take a nap. This was now going to be a very relaxing weekend, no work, no homework just a nice weekend with one of her close friends.

**XxXxXxXxX**

This was not working, this relationship was not working and he was going to finally do something about it. Sirius was tired of being the other man and was going to finally tell his lover that something had to change or else. Full of courage Sirius walked to the living and cleared his throat. When he had Remus attention he spoke what was in his mind.

"Remus I'm tired of this and something has to be done. Now you have to choose between him or me."

"Sirius what are you talking about?"

"You have to decided whether you want the dog or me. I'm tired of coming second to the dog and I'm finally doing something about it."

Turning to the dog Sirius walked to the backyard and opened the door. Making a showing motion he tried to make the dog leave. When that didn't work he walked towards the big dog and tried to grab him before he did though Remus stood in his way.

"Have you lost your mind get away from him."

"He's got to go Remus."

"He does not, what needs to be done is getting you away from him."

"Fine if he's staying then I'm going."

Walking to the door Sirius was prepared to leave when again Remus was in his away. Growling Sirius turned around and tried to go another way but again Remus stopped him. When he saw that he couldn't get away Sirius glared at the floor. He wasn't even able to stomp out of his own house.

"Sirius honey what's going on? Why are you so angry at Moony?"

"You know why."

"If I knew why then I wouldn't have asked."

"Fine you wanna know then I'll tell you." Moving away from Remus Sirius sat on the love seat in the living room. "Ever since you found Moony I'm not important. Everything you do is with that dog or for the dog. Now I loved Moony to but now I hate that he's here because he's taken you away from me."

"Is that it?"

"Yes that is it."

Hearing the comical tone in Remus voice Sirius looked up to see his husband trying to contain a laugh. Glaring at his husband then caused the man to burst out laughing.

"What the hell is so funny?"

"You you big dope."

"What about me?"

"You're jealous of the time I spend with a dog! Now I don't know about you but I think it's stupid."

"It's not stupid."

"Yes it is. Sirius I love you I would never even dream of replacing you with Moony. First off it's a dog and I could never do the things I do with you with him. And second you're being childish."

Sighing Sirius looked at the floor. Now he was feeling stupid for not telling Remus how he was feeling from the beginning instead of letting the emotions build up.

"I'm not being childish...I guess I'm just jealous."

"Honey I love you, I would never replace you with Moony. Besides if I stopped loving you then wouldn't I have done what I did last night."

"Hm I guess you're right."

"I am and now that this is out of the way let's go up stairs so I can show you how much I love you again."

"I don't know if I want to go up stairs."

Pouting Sirius leaned back on the couch and relaxed. For some reason he didn't feel so overwhelmed anymore. Closing his eyes Sirius sighed and then hummed as Remus whispered something in his ear. Once he heard what was said his eyes snapped up and he rushed to the bedroom while pulling Remus behind him. As they rushed out of the living room Moony laid down on the floor covered his ears. His masters were going to be making those weird noises again.

**XxXxXxXxX year 4 in college XxXxXxXxX  
**

"So when do you think I'll see you again?"

"You know you can visit me whenever you want."

"Honey do you want me to take these bags?"

"Yeah."

Watching Sirius and Remus take the last of her bags to her car Harriet smiled and turned to Pansy. Hugging the girl she kissed her check. Pansy didn't want her to leave since it would be a long time before they saw each other.

"Pansy don't worry, once we get settled we'll visit each other."

"I know but I'm going to miss you."

"So will I, but hey it's not like we're gonna disappear from each other's lives. We'll be able to text and call each other."

"Yeah, ok then."

"Harriet."

"I'm coming."

Without any shame Harriet wrapped her arm's around Pansy's neck and kissed the girls lips. There was no arousal behind the kiss it was only done as a way to say goodbye. Once they pulled away from each other Harriet backed away and left the room.

"Harriet honey are you going to be ok?"

"Yeah I'll be ok, now let's go see Jacob."

"Ok then."

After Sirius and Remus had seen Harriet graduate they had stayed for a few days to help her pack and to get her to Jacob's graduation. Jacob's graduation was a week away and they wanted to get there to spend some time with him before he graduated.

"How long do you think it'll take to get there?"

"Um I say a good few hours, so why don't you relax back there."

"Ok."  
**XxXxXxXxX**

"Seriously man I can't wait to see your girlfriend."

"Hm...why is that?"

"Jacob I've seen her picture she's hot, and that was four years ago just imagine how hot she is now."

"Yeah...but make sure to keep it in your pants, she's my girlfriend not yours."

The roommates laughed and continued to talk within a few moments their was a knock on the door. Knowing who it was Jacob jumped up and rushed to the door. Opening the door he was greeted by his parents, hugging them both he them asked in. Once they were in the only person standing outside his door was Harriet Potter.

"Jacob."

"Harriet."

In a split second they were in each other's arms kissing. Jacob wrapped his arms around Harriet's waist and Harriet wrapped her arms around Jacob's neck. They continued to physically reacquaint themselves until someone cleared their throat and told them to stop.

"I've missed you."

"Me to."

The couple split apart and walked inside the apartment. Holding hands they smiled and couldn't wait to know what had been going on in the four years they were apart.

**XxXxXxXxX**

I know this chapter was a little rushed but I had to, sorry. Anyways I hope all of you will still review.


	18. Chapter 18

**Long Distance Love**

Jacob/FemHarry

Rated: **M**

**Disclaimer**-I don't own the Harry Potter or Twilight series, nor make any money from this story.

**Warning**-cursing and homosexuality mentioned

"" Talking

_Thinking_

**XxXxXxXxX **

"Are you serious I wouldn't have thought you'd try girls."

"It wasn't that big of a deal, besides I'm sure you tried new stuff in college to."

"Uh..."

"Oh my god you did tell me."

Looking away from Harriet the Native American blushed and sat up on the bed. After his family had arrived they had talked for a while and then his dad's had left to get comfortable in the motel they were staying at. Harriet had decided to stay since she didn't want to be away from Jacob. Now it was midnight and they were still talking about their college experiences. They had talked about Harriet's lesbian experience and now they were going to talk about Jacob.

"Well...it was a onetime thing...uh more like a week and it was all for experimentation. Just to see what it was like. I didn't hate it but it wasn't something I'd try again."

"This sounds good; tell in detail what you did."

"Alright uh it was during spring break a year ago. My roommate took me clubbing and we got wasted. When I woke up I was naked with a guy."

"Are you serious?"

"Yeah."

Turning to his girlfriend Jacob was shocked to see her smiling and eyes sparkling. He had thought she was going to be grossed out or uncomfortable with the information. From the look of it though she enjoyed it.

"That is so hot give me details."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah, why wouldn't I want to know?"

"I...I don't know."

"Jacob I lived with your gay parents for months. Believe me when I tell you two men together is no problem for me. Even if it's my boyfriend."

"Ok then...well since you want detail you'll get details."

Taking a deep breath Jacob began to remember what happened a year ago. He blushed as he recalled all the things he had done. He might not tell Harriet every single little thing but he'd give her all the information that wouldn't embarrass him.

"After I woke up I didn't remember what had happened so I didn't care. I just left the guy while he was asleep. A few hours later my roommate took me to another party and...and the guy I had woken up with was there."

"We talked about what happened and I told him I didn't remember and we just laughed about. We ended up hanging out for a while and...later on in the day I went to his room and he gave me head."

"Wow you work fast."

Hearing the playful tone in Harriet's voice and her smile Jacob was happy she was taking it so well. It seemed like she was taking it great since her eyes were getting hazy, almost the way they would get when she was aroused. Was she aroused?

"Tell me more."

"After that night I ditched my roommate and stayed with him. We had an amazing time, we went surfing, swimming, jogging, all those sports you do at the beach. He was a great guy."

"What was his name?"

"Victor Krum."

"How did he look?"

Thinking about his answer Jacob closed his eyes and tried to picture his spring brake gay lover. Smiling with his eyes closed he began to describe him. "He's was tall as I am, he was thin but still muscular. He has dark brown hair and dark eyes. He wasn't very handsome but I liked his strong features."

"What attracted you to him?"

With out even a second thought Jacob grinned and answered."His positive attitude and humor. When you first look at him he seems tough but he's a really gentle guy."

"Hm my last question now is...who topped?"

"Heh I did."

"Yeah, sure."

"Hey what's that supposed to mean." Wide eyed Jacob wondered why Harriet would say that. "Well because you were experimenting and experimenting means taking in instead of giving. So how was taking it for a change?"

"...it was good."

**XxXxXxXxX**

_Hm is this everything.  
_

Looking around the apartment Jacob saw the empty rooms. A day after graduating his roommate had moved out and taken all his things. A week later now he was moving out and the apartment was completely bare. After years of living in the apartment he was now moving out and going to the town he was born in.

_I guess this is it._

"Are you ready to go?"

Turning to Harriet Jacob picked up his last bag and left the apartment. This was going to be the beginning of the rest of his life, with the women that he loved.

"Yeah let's go."

Grabbing his girlfriends hand he closed the door behind him and headed towards the car.

**XxXxXxXxX**

"Have you found anything yet Harriet?"

"Yeah but it's not what I want."

"What did you find?"

"The district wants me to substitute for a while but before I start working but I don't want to."

"Hm it'll be good for you to test the waters though."

"I don't need to test the waters what I need is for the district to stop being so uptight."

Glaring at the food she was cooking Harriet wanted Jacob to understand what she was feeling. She had gone to school for four years and had in school experience. For the last year of school she had been in a program that allowed her to teach while supervised. She had done great and had gotten lots of recommendations after graduating. This should have made it easier to get a job but the district in Forks didn't want to hire a new teacher, they were to set on the old teachers that they had.

"Why don't you look somewhere else then?"

"What do you mean?"

Quirking an eyebrow Harriet turned off the stove and began to serve four plates of food. When the plates were filled she set them on the table and called Sirius and Remus. As the other men thundered towards the table Jacob answered her question.

"Why don't you apply at the reserve? They're always looking for teacher and it'll be close by."

"He has a point Harriet."

"Yeah have you tried to apply at the reserve?"

"No."

"Why not?"

"I...I don't know I just assumed that they'd wouldn't."

"Heh try I'm sure they'll hire you."

Now with a smile on her face Harriet sat down to eat and asked Jacob how his day was.

"Unlike yours babe mine was fine."

"The healer in the reservation took me under his wing and I'm starting this Monday. If you want I can have him recommend you to the La Push district, I'm sure he wouldn't mind."

"No no no, I want to get there on my own merits not with help but thanks for the offer baby."

Smiling and eating her food Harriet listened to Jacob talking and to his parents give their input every once in a while. As she listened Harriet's mind began to wonder. Things were so different now Forks and La Push. The little towns were the same but the people had changed.

The Cullen coven and Bella had moved three years ago so that people wouldn't get suspicious of their uniqueness. They hadn't heard from the coven since they had moved and it was most likely for the best since they had separate lives to live.

The pack in La Push was different to since many of the boys in the pack now had jobs and their wives. Also without the Cullen's around they didn't have to shift and would be able to grow old with their family. Some of them still had abilities but most of them we're now normal humans. Jacob was one of the few that still had super human strength, it wasn't enough to lift a car over his head but it was enough for people to know he was unique.

Even with all these changes though La Push was beginning to feel more like home. When she was a senior it felt comfortable but now that she was older and was creating her life it felt like home. She was going to have a nice job and a great man at her side with two loving godparents, even without her parents and things being changed suddenly her life was finally settled and she was happy.

Coming back to the conversation in the room Harriet sighed and continued to eat her food. It tasted delicious, her life was good and her food was delicious, what more could she ask for.

**XxXxXxXxX**

I hope you enjoyed this chapter and will review.


	19. Chapter 19

**Long Distance Love**

Jacob/FemHarry

Rated: **M**

**Disclaimer**-I don't own the Harry Potter or Twilight series, nor make any money from this story.

**Warning**- cursing and time skip

"" Talking

_Thinking_

**XxXxXxXxX **

It had taken a few days but reality was finally settling in and now that things were real and they couldn't help but be shocked. Then again who wouldn't if they were in their shoes? To go from a care free life to a; loving, burden, that they would have to; hopefully, deal with for the rest of their lives.

"Should we wake it?"

"Maybe we should let it sleep."

Wide eyed the couple stared at the little baby in front of them. They had no idea what to do now that they were at home. Since they didn't know what to do they decided to just stare at him. They had to admit he was really cute now that he wasn't a prune.

"You know if I was a cannibal I would eat him up."

"You do realize that sounds creepy right."

Rolling her eyes Harriet smiled and up went to the living room. At the moment Sirius and Remy were out on a date and they weren't going to be back until midnight.

"Jaacob can you believe this…we have a freaking baby."

"Fuck…I know…we have a baby…we have a baby boy."

**XxXxXxXxX 13 months; this is how old Adam is XxXxXxXxX**

"Jacob, Jacob get over here!"

Snapping his head to the sound Jacob and his father's ran towards Harriet. As they ran towards her they hoped that nothing horrible had happened. Opening the door to their bedroom they were shocked at they saw; there in the middle of the room was Harriet in her underwear but what surprised them the most was that his little boy was on his feet walking towards her. When they had opened the door though he had turned to them and laughed as he tried to walk towards their direction instead. This was the first time he was walking without help.

"Oh my god baby, come here."

Kneeling down Jacob opened his arms and allowed his chubby little boy to grab his arms for a hug.

"He walked, I can't believe he just walked."

Grinning Harriet jumped in excitement. She couldn't believe that Adam was beginning to grow up.

"Oh this is so great I can't wait till he gets better at this and is running around every where."

"Heh that's what you say now honey but wait until he is then you'll wish he was crawling."

"Ok uh now that that's done with um Harriet."

"Yeah."

"Put some clothes on baby."

**XxXxXxXxX 2 years old XxXxXxXxX**

"Are you sure this isn't a problem baby? I can always take him with me."

"No it's fine, I don't have any work this weekend so it'll be fine."

"Ok then; I'll see you on Sunday."

Kissing his wife goodbye Jacob watched her leave, right now Harriet was going to go substitute for another teacher that wasn't able to go to a L.A. field trip with a middle school class. They were going to spend two days over there and since Harriet was going to be busy with the students she wasn't going to be able to take care of their two year old. It would be too hard and it could be dangerous if he was to get lost in all the commotion. So that's why he was now alone with Adam for two days.

"What should we do now that we're alone baby."

Looking at his son Jacob chuckled when he shrugged his shoulders and walked towards his toys in the living room. Now he had to think of something to do while they were alone; maybe they could just go and play in the park. Yeah that wouldn't be so hard.

"Daddy?"

"Huh, what is it baby?"

"No be scared daddy, we go park."

"I'm not scared baby, and yeah we'll go to the park."

As Adam went back to his toys Jacob began to pack some snacks to take to the park. As he packed he suddenly realized something, his son ha said a full sentence. This was a little surprising since he usually talked in small words.

"Heh my little boy is growing up."

**XxXxXxXxX 5 years later XxXxXxXxX**

"Dad please I really wanna ride with you please."

"Adam I'm sorry but your mom said no."

"You promised I could and she said she'd think about it but she didn't she just said no."

"Alright I'll talk to her but I won't make any promises."

"Thank you daddy."

With a smile on his face Adam ran outside with his grandfathers while he began to put away his files. Two weeks ago Adam had begged his parents to ride his father's motorcycle; with his father. Jacob had not had a problem with it but Harriet did not like the idea. Even though she had said she would think about it Jacob knew the answer was going to be no. So it had been no surprise that days later Harriet had told their son no. Ever since then Adam had been begging him to convince Harriet to change her mind.

_How am I going to change her mind?_

With the last of his files put away Jacob locked his file folder and opened his office door. Once he stepped out he close the door and locked it. Locking it didn't mean he didn't trust his family it just meant he wanted things to stay confidential for his clients.

Heading towards the living room Jacob saw Harriet putting things away and walking to their bedroom. Following her he closed the door behind him and locked it. He didn't want Adam to walk in on them just in case they began to argue.

"Harriet."

"Jacob the answer is no; I don't want my son to ride with you on the motorcycle."

"Baby come on you know I'll take care of him there's no need to worry."

Grabbing the towels that Harriet was carrying Jacob took them to their bathroom and put them away. Going back to the bedroom he wrapped his arms around Harriet's waist and turned her around. He could feel the worry coming out of her in waves. Moving back he sat down on the bed and kept Harriet on his lap.

"Harriet... don't worry... I've ridden the motorcycle a thousand times and I know how to be careful. So please, please don't worry."

"I just don't want anything to happen."

"Nothing will happen I promise but if something does happen then you can just rip my balls off."

"Oh you can believe I'll do more than rip them off. That's my baby out there Jacob."

"I know Harriet and I'll take care of everything. I swear."

With a little nod from Harriet Jacob kissed her on the lips again and then stood up to leave the room. Unlocking the door and then closing it behind him he walked to the front yard. Looking outside he saw a small child playing with both his fathers. Now that he had the permission he was going to take Adam for the ride he always wanted.

**XxXxXxXxX**

Sighing Harriet stood up from the bed and looked out the window, Jacob had Adam on his lap and was slowly going out of the driveway and into the street. Even though she was worried Harriet trusted Jacob to take care of their child. Getting out of the room she walked through her house.

The house that she and Jacob bought two years ago was fairly new and big. They had purchased the house after five years of living with Jacob's parents. They had lived with the Blacks two years and then Adam was born so they stayed with them for three more years to make a total of five. The reason they waited five years to buy a house was because wanted to make sure they had stable jobs and they wanted to get a house in the perfect location. Jacob was now working as healer at the reservation and still learning. She on the other hand was now officially working at the reservation elementary school. With their good jobs they knew it had been time to move out and buy their own house. So that's what they did and five years later they were buying a house and raising a family.

The house was ten years old was at the reservation ten houses away from where Sirius and Remus lived. The house was two stories and had three bedrooms and two bathrooms. It was ideal for their little family because they were close to family but far enough that they didn't bother each other every day.

_I'm hungry._

Opening the door to the front yard Harriet asked Sirius and Remus if they wanted to stay to eat. She was just going to make a few sandwiches since she really didn't feel like cooking. The men agreed and walked back inside the house with Moony. The half wolf had already gotten pretty big. When he stood up straight he reached to Jacob's waist, and that was saying something since Jacob was pretty tall.

"Sirius do you want ham or turkey?"

"Hm I'll take turkey."

"So Harriet how's school going?" Things were going great for her ever since she had started working at the reservation.

"Well it's been going great especially since I now get to teach the grade I want."

"We'll you've worked hard Harriet and you deserve it."

And she had worked hard. When she first started working at the reservation they had assigned her to work with the preschoolers. She had stayed there a two years before they moved her up to fifth graders. Harriet had enjoyed working with the kids but teaching fifth graders math was not something she liked but she did it for three years. So after a few years of doing that she had convinced the school to finally promote to something she really wanted to do, teach kids with disabilities and to teach the parents how to properly take educate them at home.

"Do you guys want Ruffles?"

"Yes."

"I'll take Doritos."

When she had first started teaching she hadn't intent to concentrate on disabled children but after two years of teaching one disabled girl she knew that was her calling. The reason it had taken a while for the school to allow her to teach disabled children is because they didn't think she could handle it. After the little girl in classroom they trusted her to do it.

"Mmnn this is delicious Harriet."

"Heh it's no big deal Remus."

"Oh it is because food always tastes better when someone else makes it." The group laughed and then moved to the living room to watch TV.

**XxXxXxXxX**

Waving good bye to Sirius and Remus Harriet walked back inside the house. Sighing she began to clean up some of Adam's toys. Once those were done she began to clean his room. He had already tried to clean up himself but Harriet wanted to clean up more. After ten minutes in the zoo themed room Harriet went to the laundry room. She only had two loads to do and she wanted to get them out of the way.

Just as she was about to be done with the last load she heard a motorcycle pull up in front of the house. Jacob had bought a beat up bike that had taken him a year and a few hundredth dollars to fix. When he hadn't been working in the hospital he would be diligently work on the bike.

Hearing the front door open Harriet smiled when she heard small feet run around the house until they reached the laundry room. Before even seeing her little boy Harriet kneeled down and opened her arms. In a split second her little boy ran into her arms and hugged her neck tightly. Laughing Harriet stood up and walked to the living room with Adam in her arms.

"So how was your first motorcycle ride Adam?"

"Oh it was so great mom I loved it so much. I can't wait to do it again."

"Who said you were going to go again?"

"Mom."

"Hm well I suppose that you can go again but it won't be anytime soon."

"But I'll be able to do it, yay."

With a huge smile on his face Adam jumped off of his mother and ran to his room to play and turn on the television. Once he had closed the door Harriet walked towards Jacob and sat down next to him. Wrapping her arms around Jacob's waist Harriet sighed and snuggled against him.

After a few moments of watching TV Jacob spoke up. "Stop thinking so much."

"Huh."

"It's hard to watch to TV when you're thinking so loud."

"Shut up."

"Heh just relax we went for a ride and now it's out of his system and I won't let him ride with me again until a few months."

"Ugh when did I become this..."

"This what?"

"This mom"

"There's nothing wrong with being a mom."

"I know but I remember when I was a more adventures, now I'm so uptight I won't let my son be

adventures."

Sighing Harriet pushed away from Jacob and stood up. Heading to the backyard she knew that the possibility of Adam hearing them was slim. She didn't know where this conversation had come from but she didn't want her son to hear it.

"You're not uptight."

Jacob knew Harriet was going to go through this phase; thanks to his dad's, and he had prepared for it. He would be nothing but supportive for his confused wife since he had secretly gone through this 'but I was fun once' phase. Thanks to his dad's he had worked through it and they had told him what to do once Harriet started this phase.

_Thank god I'm ready._

"Baby your still fun. If you think you're some old hag your wrong."

Walking to his wife Jacob hugged her and squeezed her tight. He had an idea of what would help her through this time.

"You're lucky you're a guy and don't have to worry about losing your looks or your becoming boring."

Sniffing a little Harried buried her head in Jacob's chest. Her husband was so firm and warm, just like she liked him.

"So you feel boring and old, hm."

Pretending to think Jacob hummed and ran his hands up down Harriet's back.

"How about we do something fun then?"

"Hm, like what?"

"I have an idea put on a skirt and get Adam ready to spend the night with my parents." Frowning at Jacobs grin Harriet wondered what he was up to and if she should have kept her thoughts to herself.

**XxXxXxXxX **

I hope everyone loved this chapter =] Also just a warning in the next chapter there is going to be_** hardcore sex**_ so just mentally prepare yourself cause I've never done what I did in the next chapter before.


	20. Chapter 20

**Long Distance Love**

Jacob/FemHarry

Rated: **M**

**Disclaimer**-I don't own the Harry Potter or Twilight series, nor make any money from this story.

**Warning**- cursing and _at the end there is going to be a full blown hardcore sex between Jacob and Harriet and another couple so if you don't want to read it just skip it._

"" Talking

_Thinking_

**XxXxXxXxX **

"Thanks dad we'll be back around eleven or twelve."

"Alright then son both of you take car and have fun."

"We will Remmy, Adam behave and listen to what your grandparents say."

"I will mom."

"Ok come on Harriet let's go."

"Ok, bye everyone."

"Bye."

As Adam ran to the house and to the toys that they kept in their house Sirius turned to Remy.

"So…you think they're really going clubbing in the city or…"

"I think you should just leave it at or."

**XxXxXxXxX hardcore part XxXxXxXxX**

"A movie, why did we drive so far away to see a movie?"

"Don't worry let's just enjoy."

Rolling her eyes Harriet sat down and looked around the room, there was about twenty people scattered around the small cinema; adults no children. Looking down at her outfit Harriet frowned she had assumed they we're going to go somewhere kinky so she had wore her shortest skirt; which barely covered her butt, and her skimpiest blouse; which was tube top that hugged her body in a way Jacob wished he could. Not that they we're actually in the location that her outfit would be used. Why had she worn something so sexy if Jacob wasn't going to see it?

_Perfectly skimpy outfit gone to waste, at least the women at the cash register enjoyed it._

It was alright though as long as she was boring with Jacob then she was going to be ok. Seeing that the movie was about to start Harriet laid her head on Jacob's shoulder and tried to enjoy it, they we're going to watch My Favorite Neighbor*. As the previews started Harriet relaxed and smiled as Jacob wrapped his arm around her bare shoulder. Even if the night wasn't exciting at least it was going to be romantic.

_Romantic is better than nothing_.

When the actual movie began Harriet forgot about the atmosphere and just enjoyed the movie. She had never seen commercials of the movie but Jacob had told her that it was a going to be a good movie so she trusted him.

_Finally_.

Seeing that his wife was distracted Jacob began what he had intended to do; have sex with Harriet in public. This was the reason why they went so far to go to the movies. In this town nobody knew them and this little cinema had a reputation of being a place for voyeurism after dark. He would never do this normally but since Harriet wanted excitement and he wanted to try it then it was a great idea for them and the other people in the room.

Looking around the room Jacob saw a few couples making out and the single people watching them; two men and a woman were looking their way waiting for the show they we're about to put on. Taking a deep breath Jacob looked at Harriet for a little while before he turned back to the movie. Just looking at the screen but not really paying attention Jacob slowly began to move his hand. From the shoulder it moved down towards her bare chest until his fingers were playing with the hem of her tube top. Since she was enjoying the movie Harriet didn't notice what was going on until Jacob had his hand over her covered breast. Gently her husband was messaging her breast.

"J-Jacob stop it. What are you doing were in public?"

"I know."

"Stop it Jacob."

"Why, haven't you ever wanted to try sex in public?"

"W-well yeah but...but..."

"But nothing, we don't know people here and look around, the other couples are doing the same

thing."

Frowning Harriet looked around and saw that Jacob had a point, every person was doing something. Two couples were making out and the men we're masturbating. One women had her shirt off and was pinching her nipples as she watched the men. The second woman had a toy dildo in her mouth and she was completely enjoying it.

"W-what is this? What the hell is this? How did you find this place?"

Wanting to get to the good stuff right away Jacob decided to just answer the questions and get it over it.

"This is a sex cinema and a member from the pack told me about it. I knew about it for months but I didn't see a reason to come until now. So what do you think? Do you like or do you want to leave?"

Seeing the look of fear in Harriet's eyes Jacob's smiled and kissed her neck.

"I know you might be scared but I promise it'll be an amazing experience...trust me."

_I really want to do this...should I...come on Harriet just do it_.

Taking a deep breath Harry nodded her head. "I trust you."

Smiling Jacob licked his lips and leaned down to kiss Harriet. Slipping his tongue inside of her mouth Jacob rested his hand on Harriet's upper thigh. Tasting his wife's mouth Jacob smirked,

this was going to be a good night.

**XxXxXxXxX**

"Aaahh"

"You like that?"

"Yyess."

Grinning Jacob rubbed his finger against the outside of his wife's panties; Harriet was so wet. She was probably a closet exhibitionist but now that her secret was out he was going to exploit it.

"I want you to stand up and take off your clothes."

"Huh."

Wide eyed Harriet shakily stood up and turned to face Jacob. From this angle she saw the other couples in the room were fucking like animals and the singles had hocked up together and one of those couples were watching her; they were waiting for her to get naked. Panting Harriet looked at Jacob and then looked at the couple, blushing she began to take off her clothes.

_This is so wrong but it feels so good. I want them to watch me...to watch me and fuck while thinking of me._

Pushing down her tiny skirt and underwear she tossed it to towards the wall, it made a pile. Seeing the couple watching start to fuck more erratically she smiled and took of her tube top, she had no bra on so she was now completely naked. Sitting on Jacob's lap she smiled and took one of her breast in her mouth. Sucking and playing with her nipple Harriet moaned; she was getting very excited. Seeing his wife play with her nipples Jacob groaned, he loved the sight of this but he was feeling a bit neglected. "I'm feeling a little neglected baby." Grabbing her other breast she offered it to Jacob, he instantly took it in his mouth and began to nibble on her nipple.

"Ah aahh."

Moaning Harriet clenched her fist and rubbed her crotch against Jacob. She was getting so excited she wanted to have sex now.

"J-Jacob."

Taking her nipple out of her mouth Harriet gave it to Jacob so that he could switch breast. Even while he did switch Jacob still gave her other breast attention by rubbing and pulling on the sensitive nipple.

"Ah...aahh."

Shivering Harriet moaned louder, she desperately wanted Jacob to be inside of her but she couldn't even articulate what she wanted. So instead of being she decided to show him what she wanted. Pushing her body closer to Jacob she reached in between their bodies and pressed her palm up and down Jacob's cock. Feeling the cock under her hand harden; even more if that was possible. Harriet smiled at this and unzipped Jacob's pants, reaching inside the pants Harriet moaned. It felt so good to have Jacob's in hand and ready for whatever she wanted.

"Jacob."

"Mm."

"I want you baby...I want you inside me...now."

"Ok."

Seeing the new determined look on Jacob's face Harriet lifted herself up a bit and waited for Jacob to pull down his pant, once that was done she settled on his lap again. Before she let Jacob enter her she looked the other couple looking at them. They had stopped what they had been doing and had gotten closer to them; they were now right behind them. Smiling Harriet stood up and mentioned for Jacob to do the same. Once he was up she kneeled on the chair so the she was facing the couple and her ass was to Jacob. In this position she would be able to see the other couple fuck and still have Jacob deep inside of her.

"Are you sure you want it this way?"

"Yeah."

"Ok."

Reaching behind herself Harriet spread her pussy open, by doing this she was able to feel how wet she was. Licking her lips she turned back to the couple in front of her and gasped; the women had moved so that she was now right in her face. Blushing Harriet stared at the women's eyes; she had the most beautiful blue eyes. Without a second thought she leaned forward and kissed the women, within a few moments they had each other's tongue in their mouths. Harriet then felt Jacob press the head of his cock inside of her, she moaned and then pressed back to push more of his cock inside of her. Shivering Harriet moved away from the blue-eyed girl's mouth and headed towards her full breast. They weren't as big as hers but they were bigger than average. Taking the nipple in her mouth Harriet sucked on it and gently pulled on it with her teeth. She wasn't going to lie she missed the taste of another women's breast in mouth. It had been so long since she had last done it that she couldn't contain her excitement, it seemed like her excitement was contagious because at that moment Jacob shoved the rest of his cock inside of her and started to ruthlessly thrust forward.

"Aaaahh."

Crying out Harriet tried to hold on to the women in front of her but it wasn't enough, she kept moving back and forth with Jacobs thrust.

"You look so fucking hot keep on...kissing."

Moaning Harriet grabbed the other women's head and began to passionately kiss her. In no time she was able to feel a ball of fire swell in the pit of her belly.

"Suck on her nipples baby."

Hearing the strange rough voice Harriet looked up and stared at the man. This man was quite impressive and built, not as muscular as Jacob but still strong looking. What was most impressive about him though was his beautiful silver eyes and platinum blond hair.

"Suck on her nipple."

Turning back to the women in front of her Harriet moved up a little and offered the women her breast; she instantly took it in her mouth and roughly began to handle it. Whimpering at her nipples treatment Harriet clenched her eyes closed; she hated the treatment but liked it at the same time.

"You taste so good."

Blushing harder but keeping her eyes closed Harriet moaned, this was so intense.

"It...looks like...their enjoying themselves."

"Hm...a little too much...if you ask...me."

"What...mmmnn...what do you suppose we do then?"

"I think a little punishment is in order."

Grinning both men continued to fuck their respective partners. Once they finished fucking they would think of a way to punish them.

"Mmm so fucking good baby."

"Aaahh...nngh."

Even through his haze Jacob was still able to remember that Harriet had said she had tried dating girls. If Jacob hadn't been the possessive type he would have liked to do this sort of thing more often but he was a selfish man and would get bothered by it soon enough so there was no point of thinking in doing this long term.

"Jacob...Jacob."

Pulling away from the women in front of her Harriet gave her one last kiss before she pushed her body closer to Jacob. Looking at the couple in front of her he saw the blonde man lift the other women's knees up. From that position she was able to see the mans cock slam in and out of her.

_So that's how it looks._

"Stop thinking."

Nodding her head Harriet reached in between her legs and began to stimulate her clitoris. From the wonderful feeling in her belly it was going to be the best orgasm of her life.

"I'm close...ngh...I'm so close Jacob."

"Me to baby."

Opening her mouth and clenching her eyes shut Harriet tossed her head side to side. The feeling was just so overwhelming. It'd been a while since they had something this exciting.

Thrusting faster Jacob bent her in half. In this positions he thrust faster and deeper. Hearing her moans Jacob closed his eyes and kept thrusting a he felt the knot in his belly burst and his sack rise as he released his cum all over Harriet's insides. Even as he came he didn't stop thrusting until he heard Harriet yell his name and spill a little of her own juices.

"J-Jacob...this was f-fucking awesome."

**XxXxXxXxX Hardcore part over XxXxXxXxX**

"So did you guys have a nice time."

"Yeah we did, we even meet another couple with two kids around Adam's age. They live a few towns away but I think they would be worth the trip."

"Oh that sounds great."

"It is, were going too met up with them in a few days so the kids can play together."

"Well it's good to hear you both had a nice time. You should think about doing it more often. Adam had a nice time sleeping over so it wouldn't be a problem."

The couple looked at each other and smiled as they agreed. They needed to go out more often.

**XxXxXxXxX**

I don't know if * is actually a movie or not but I just made it up on the spot. Also I hope everyone loved the story =] let me know what you thought of the sex cause it's the first time I've done it that hardcore and I wanna know if I did it right or not.


End file.
